I Only Want YOu
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret,she's in love with her best friend Edward Cullen. Now he's chosen a college thousands of miles away and her feelings continue to grow leaving her torn between risking losing him by revealing them or continuing to hide them *On Hiatus until further notice*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this is Very important to the story…so it should be read because it acts as an introduction. Hope you enjoy!!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**I Only Want YOu**

Prologue

_I've known Edward for years; he's my best friend Alice's brother, so in turn he's my best friend too, and at times he acts like a brotherly figure to me. I met them both in the middle of my freshman year at Forks high school, when I moved to forks to live with my dad, after my mom remarried. Alice was my age but Edward was two years older._

_The three of us immediately hit it off and became very close and inseparable. The thing is I'd known I was in love with Edward that very first day I had seen him. I was scared he would never return the feelings so I never told him and just remained friends. I figured it was better that way, at least I had him in my life; he was everything I could want. I didn't want to make things awkward between us and end up losing him._

_I was always able to tell him anything and he always knew when I was upset and holding something back. He was always good at reading people and he would constantly tell me that my eyes were always a give away to how I was feeling._

_When it came to guys Edward always joked about 'was there anyone good enough for me' since I turned down every guy who ever liked me and never showed any interest in anyone. I always laughed it off and would joke and say 'I'm waiting for my prince charming'. It was him and he was right there in front of me. My heart belonged to him._

_As time passed I just became more and more madly in love with him. We knew everything about each other and he and Alice were the only two people who ever truly understood me. _

_At the end of my senior year, Edward got accepted to the school of his dreams ever since he was little. I hadn't gotten accepted there when I applied, but Alice and I did get accepted to the same school._

_Instead of telling him how I truly felt I let him leave and move thousands of miles away, without him ever knowing how I truly felt. It broke my heart and again, I thought it was for the best, at least it was only me who got hurt._

_We keep in touch talking on the phone every week and chatting whenever we can and aren't too busy with school, but it isn't the same. We still tell each other everything and he's still always there when I need someone to talk to. He insisted I call him anytime no matter when, if I needed something. He always listens and cares no matter how ridiculous I'm being._

_Now I live in a tiny apartment with Alice. I'm twenty years old, still a virgin and still very madly in love with my best friend, who lives thousands of miles away and has no idea about my feelings for him. I've had a couple of boyfriends and it was never anything serious and the relationships never got that far, because I could never truly feel anything for them because my heart still belongs to Edward._

_He's now saved up enough money and is coming to visit Alice and me. It was a plan we had all made, to be making trips to come out and see each other when we got the money. Edward surprised us by being the first to actually put our plan into effect._

_He had wanted it to be a surprise when he showed up, but I was feeling down about finals, so he told me as a way of cheering me up. Of course it worked but he just didn't know how much, though he probably got an idea since I almost blew out his ear drum, yelling in his ear, telling him how excited I was. Alice did the same, jumping on the phone when she heard me and then scolding him for not telling her first. _

_I feel like it's been forever since I've seen him. I'm both nervous and excited to see him. I can't help but wonder about what his visit will bring………._


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!!!!**

**Oh I decided to try something different from my other stories too. I'm going to name the chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

*********************************************************

**Arrival**

I was a nervous wreck. Edward's plane was due to come in today around 7:30 tonight and right now it was only 5. I'd been panicking and nervous every since I got over the initial shock when he first told me he was coming.

I'd been extra nervous and jittery all day and Alice had asked me what was wrong. I lied and told her it was just from all the coffee I had drank, since I didn't get any sleep the night before. It was partially true. I hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep, thinking about Edward, but the coffee wasn't the reason I was acting so strange.

I was nervous because I hadn't seen him for a while and I wasn't sure how I'd react to seeing him after so long, knowing his stay was so short in my opinion.

We were all on our spring break so Edward was staying with us for the whole two weeks. He was going to stay in the spare bedroom we had. Our apartment to me, was fairly large and unnecessary, but Alice had really liked it and insisted that we get it. It worked out fine now, since we were going to have Edward staying with us, and we didn't have to work out the sleeping arrangements.

We didn't need a third roommate for the extra room because we were really good on the rent between the two of us. Alice paid the most, she insisted on it because she really wanted the room with the double closet and the bathroom. Personally it didn't matter to me so I easily gave in, letting her have her way.

"Ugh, it's raining!" Alice yelled from the bathroom, snapping me from my thoughts. I had the TV on, but I wasn't really watching it or paying attention. It was only then that I realized what was on. It was on the news and they were talking about the weather. It was raining and it didn't look like it was going to let up.

"Yeah it is and it's not going to stop for a while" I yelled to Alice, letting her know. I heard her groan in frustration. It was something we both should be used to by now, considering it always rained constantly. Alice hated it because it interfered with the outfits she wanted to wear and her hair, but I never liked the rain and it was something I would never get used to.

We didn't move out of state like Edward, we stayed in Washington attending EWU, but we did move from the small town of Forks. That's where I drew the line. Edward on the other hand was going to Columbia University in New York.

I felt bad that it was going to be raining when Edward came, but that was just something that was completely unavoidable in the rainy start of Washington.

I was always wondering why would I choose to stay here, instead of moving to somewhere with lots of sunshine, but I had let Alice talk me into it. There really was no point in fighting with Alice about anything, she always won and got her way. This was something both Edward and I knew about her.

I got nervous again thinking about him, though I had never really stopped.

"Are you almost ready?" I yelled to Alice again from the couch, as I glanced over at the clock.

We were supposed to pick up Edward from the airport and needed to leave early, especially since traffic would probably be much slower than usual from the rain.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready" she yelled back. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Whenever she said that, it always meant that it would most likely be about another hour.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I got up to see who it was.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there, smiling. His hair and clothes were wet, but he looked amazing. His copper hair was darker from being wet and there was water dripping from his chin from the rain. His lips looked wet too. My legs felt like they wanted to give out as I stared at him.

He didn't look that different, if anything it looked like he had gotten even sexier, if that were even possible.

"You're early" was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yeah I know. My flight got in much earlier than expected" he told me.

It was then that I noticed the stuff in his hands. He had a big suit case and a backpack over his shoulder, along with another smaller bag in his hand.

"Come in" I said smiling, and opening the door wider, as I stepped back so he could come in.

"Thanks" he said coming in. "Um where should I put my things?" he asked looking around.

"Oh in that room down the hall right there" I said pointing. "It's yours" I added.

"Okay, cool" he said heading off in the direction I pointed. I bit my lip as I watched him walk away.

Just then Alice came out the bathroom and saw me.

"Hey" she said, smiling at me. Just as she came over to me Edward came back out.

"Edward!" she squealed throwing her arms around him. "You're here!" she squealed again.

He laughed, hugging her back and then kissed her on the cheek. When he was done hugging Alice he came over to me, pulling me into a hug. He was so strong, my feet were nearly off the ground and I giggled in surprise. His arms around me felt amazing and he smelled amazing. I wasn't sure if his scent was cologne, it was mixed with the smell of the rain too.

I didn't even care about his wetness, I was thinking about the fact that he was holding me. It was something he used to do all the time, but it had been so long since we hugged.

"I missed you guys" he said into my hair, before he let go.

"We missed you too" I said smiling at him.

He hugged Alice again, who was still beaming. "You're all wet" she said when he let go and she looked him over, moving some of his wet hair off his forehead, then looking down at her clothes. He looked at us and then at my shirt which was partially soaked, I was wearing one of my tee shirts from an old concert I had gone to.

"Yeah it was pouring out there" he told us. "Sorry" he said looking over my wet shirt again and smiling at me apologetically.

"No its fine, really" I said brushing it off and laughing. He stared at my shirt some more and I could feel myself blushing.

"You're here really early" Alice said looking at the clock.

"Yeah I know, my flight got in early so I just took a cab over" he said taking his eyes off me and turning to his sister, to repeat what he had just told. I let out a short laugh and his green eyes met mine and he smiled knowing what I was laughing at.

"Edward you should have called us!" Alice scolded him.

"It was fine" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay but next time call us. You didn't have to pay for a cab" Alice told him frowning.

"Okay Alice, but I told you it was fine" he said smiling, shaking his head, and playfully rolling his eyes at his sister, making Alice scowl at him.

I just laughed at them, shaking my head too.

"Mind if I go freshen up?" Edward asked looking down at his wet clothes and grimacing slightly.

"Yeah okay, bathroom's right there if you need it" I said pointing again.

"Okay thanks" he said heading to his room first.

I watched as he walked away again. When he disappeared in his room I turned to Alice.

"I'm going to go change too" I told her.

"Yeah me too" she said heading to her room.

I headed to my room smiling.

_My Edward's back_

I thought to myself happily……….

****************************************************************

_A/N: Okay so….what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at something like this so I really wanna know what you guys think so far; its nerve wrecking. So please review and tell me what you think and how you like it. I promise I'll update when you do and quick, if you guys review…but if you don't then I won't know what to think and if you like it or not. So drop me I few lines …it would mean a lot. ;) And trust me things get quite…interesting along the road._

_**P.S I also did my research, finding the names for the colleges…well Universities, so they are real and exist. ;)**_


	3. LOng Night After MOvie Night

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy!!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

*******************************************************************************

**LOng Night After MOvie Night**

I quickly took off my wet shirt and slipped on another one and headed back out to the living room. No one else was there yet, so I headed over to the couch, plopping myself down on it.

Edward was the first to come out. "Hey" he said coming over to me smiling.

"Hey yourself" I said smiling at him, taking him in. He was wearing a tight fitting grey turtle neck sweater. It hugged his slightly toned body. He was also wearing dark denim jeans and his hair was nearly dry, back to its normally messy tousled state.

He sat down on the couch next to me. "Alice is still in her room huh?" he asked.

"Yep, it's Alice" I said.

"True" he agreed and we both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked us coming out of her room dressed in a new outfit.

"You" Edward teased. She came over and playfully hit him in the arm. He faked like it had hurt him.

"Well it doesn't look like we can do anything tonight" Alice said looking out the window at the pouring rain, with a grimace.

"I had wanted us to do something special when you first arrived" Alice whined to Edward.

"It's okay, I'm pretty beat anyway from the long flight. You can pick something for us to do tomorrow to celebrate, Pixie." Edward assured his sister, calling her his old nickname for her.

She smiled and plopped down on the couch next to him, poking him in his side.

"We can just do something here instead", he said putting his arms around us.

"First things first though, you're probably hungry" I said wiggling out of his embrace and standing up, motioning toward the kitchen.

"Yeah I am" he said as Alice hopped up too. He held his hand out and I helped him off the couch.

"You could have gotten up yourself lazy" Alice said elbowing him in the stomach.

"I see you're still an abusive little Pixie" Edward said putting his hand on his stomach where she had elbowed him. She laughed and elbowed him again.

"It's been too long, you guys look different" Edward said when we made it to the kitchen.

"You've grown" he said smiling, taking his hand and messing up my hair, as he leaned on the counter. I laughed and pushed his hand away playfully. "And you've shrunk" he said turning to Alice. Alice punched him hard in the arm, causing him to say '_ow_'. He rubbed his arm where she had hit him frowning.

"Alice quit abusing our guest" I laughed. He looked at me giving me his breathtaking dazzling crooked grin. It always effectively caused me to go blank or my breath to catch. I had never seen a smile as beautiful as Edward's. He green eyes would always sparkle when he smiled, causing me to smile too.

Whenever I used to be upset he would give me a smile and it would make me smile too, instantly feeling better.

"You okay?" I asked him, snapping myself from my thoughts and rubbing his arm, where Alice had hit him.

"Yeah" he said shrugging.

We ended up picking something simple to eat, making ourselves some sandwiches, with chips and soda. We each had our favorite chips. Mine was plain, Edward's was barbeque, and Alice's was sour cream & Onion.

Edward would always steal some of mine and this time was no different. When I looked over at my plate, it looked like he had stolen half of mine.

"Hey!" I shouted at him when I saw. He laughed and moved his plate away, when I tried to reach and take some back.

He picked up one of his, holding it to my mouth. "Here" he said offering it to me. I gladly ate it and stole another one when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, no more" he said laughing, as he moved his plate further away.

"You guys are so childish" Alice said shaking her head laughing, as she took another bite out of her sandwich. We were always playing around with each other all the time and I was glad to see that hadn't changed.

I ran out of chips fast, since Edward had stolen so many of mine. It was hard to keep the balanced system I had created when I ate this. Edward always made fun of me because I always tried to balance, so that I wouldn't run out of either my sandwich or chips too fast. It would cause me, as he called it to have the '_perfect last bite_'. So he loved to steal some of my chips to bug me, when he found out. Plus Edward loved to have more than just his stuff; he called it having the best of both worlds. He started copying my system, making sure he always had the perfect last bite of everything too. He took it a step further, making sure he always had the perfect last swallow of everything too. When he didn't he would steal my drink, and push his bottom lip out at me, making his puppy face, so that I wouldn't get mad at him, saying '_that's why he loved me so much_'. I always melted when he would say stuff like that, even though I knew it wasn't the same kind of love I had for him. I couldn't help the way it made my heart speed up when he said it though.

When Edward looked over and saw that I had ran out of chips, he grabbed a handful off Alice's plate giving me and himself some. I laughed and thanked him.

"Hey!" Alice yelled punching him in the arm that was gripping his plate, causing some chips to spill off of it. Edward continued eating his food, making no attempt to pick up the chips off the floor.

"You're cleaning that up" Alice told him.

"I know" he said nonchalant, not looking at her as he continued to eat his food.

Edward accidently picked up my drink taking a big gulp of it; we had gotten Edward's favorite root beer, since he was coming. I hadn't had any since he left.

"That one's mine" I told him laughing.

"Oh sorry" he said putting it down and picking up his own. The next time he took some of my drink I knew it wasn't a mistake; he had run out of his. I didn't say anything this time, but I moved it away from him when his put it down.

He took Alice's instead, when she wasn't looking, finishing off the rest of hers, and earning another punch when she realized.

****

After we finished eating, we decided to watch a movie. "Which movie we wanna watch?" I asked Edward and Alice as we sat down on the couch letting our food digest.

"Uh I don't know but nothing too scary for the Pixie here" Edward said pointing to his sister. "Maybe something with fairies in it like Tinker bell" he said grinning.

She punched him in the arm again, scowling. "Very funny Edward" she said to him angry. "Besides Tinker bell sounds like a good idea" she added.

"There's no way I'm watching that gay movie" Edward said shaking his head fiercely.

"It's a good movie Edward" Alice said smacking him in the arm.

He frowned rubbing his arm. "You know if you keep doing that, this arm is going to bruise" he said still frowning at her. I didn't like the thought of him having any bruises on his perfect body.

"Sorry" she said smiling, but hitting him again.

"Break it up you two" I said laughing and shaking my head, as they scowled at each other.

"So what movie do you want to watch Edward?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Umm…" he said thinking. He looked amazing, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I think I'm in the mood for a comedy" he said giving me a wide grin. I smiled back at him, knowing exactly what movie to pick.

I headed over to our stack of DVDs and grabbed Zoolander, throwing it to him. He smiled at me catching the DVD before it landed in his lap. It was our favorite movie, we had seen it like ten times, and cracked up making the same lame jokes every time.

"That movie again?!" Alice asked looking down at it. She had watched with us almost as many times as we did, so it wasn't particularly her favorite movie.

"Yep" Edward said getting off the couch, and headed over to put the DVD in. I went into the kitchen, grabbing some snacks. I popped two bags of popcorn, thankfully not burning most of it this time. I normally wasn't allowed to be in charge of the popcorn because I ended up losing way more than I started out with, unless we were desperate enough to eat the part that wasn't too burned. So I felt pretty proud of myself that it turned out good this time. I also grabbed a Twix and sour patches too.

"Can you bring me out another root beer?" Edward yelled from the living room. I grabbed him one and headed back out.

When I came out they were sitting on the couch waiting for me. I handed Edward the popcorn and sat his drink down on the coffee table, throwing Alice the Twix. Her face lit up when I handed it to her, it was her favorite and I had picked it up for her earlier.

I hit the lights and moved to the couch; Edward was sitting in the middle. As soon as the movie came on me and Edward started cracking up like old times. When I would reach for the popcorn he would playfully move it away.

When I playfully hit him for it, he gave me a shocked expression saying "Not you too" with wide eyes. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and dropped it into my mouth. While he was doing that Alice stole the whole bowl from him, so he let her keep it for a while, snacking on my sour patches I was eating instead.

"I don't know why you like this stuff" he said grimacing, as he popped two more into his mouth. I had always loved them every since he'd known me. They had been my favorite snack for as long as I could remember.

"You don't have to eat any you know," I told him rolling my eyes.

"True," he said giving me his crooked smile, and taking more anyway. "The red ones are mine" I told him as he reached in for more, they were my favorite.

"Okay" he said popping two red ones into his mouth. I didn't let him have any more after that, so he got the popcorn back from Alice.

Alice fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie. I had been stealing Edward's drink the whole time, while he was paying attention to the TV. When he reached to get some more it was empty. "Bella" he said staring at me.

"What?!" I asked playing innocent. "There's more in the kitchen" I told him laughing at his expression.

"Can you grab me one?" he asked me sweetly. When I shook my head no he put on his puppy face. I bit my lip and just as I was about to give in, he said "that's okay I'll get it". He got up carefully, trying not to wake Alice.

"You want me to pause it?" I asked, grabbing the remote.

"No, you can leave it playing" he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with two more root beers handing me one. He also gave me the popcorn too.

****

When the movie ended I took the DVD out and turned on the lights.

"I guess we better get the Pixie to bed" he said looking at Alice curled up sleeping next to him. He picked her up and carried her to her room and I took her shoes off and tucked her in. We both left her room, closing the door softly.

We were now face to face in the small dark hallway outside of Alice's room. We didn't say anything for a while, as I stared up at his barely visible face. He was staring into my eyes.

"Um… I guess I'm going to take a quick shower" I told him, speaking first.

"Okay" he said and headed to his room. I washed my hair and took a ten minute shower, which seemed to really relax me. I changed into one of my large old oversized jerseys and put my hair up, all ready for bed.

When I came out Edward was in his room with the door open and the light on.

I stepped in the doorway. He turned around smiling when he heard me, looking over my outfit and getting up off the bed and coming to me. "Hey" he said. "I was waiting to say goodnight, I'm pretty beat…it's been a long night", he said rubbing his face, still smiling.

I could see the slight stubble starting to form on his face, I felt the urge to run fingers over it, but I resisted of course. He was in his pajama pants, with no shirt, his nice toned chest and abs was exposed.

"You?" he asked when I hadn't responded for a while. I was nervous that he might have caught me checking him out, but when I looked up at his face he looked perfectly normal, a smile still on his face, as he stared down at me.

"I think I'm just going to listen to music for a while…I'm not quite tired yet" I told him finally.

"Oh well you need company?" he asked. I would have liked that more than anything, but I knew it was late and I could see that he was really tired and worn out especially from the long plane ride here.

"That's okay, I'm only going to be up for about ten more minutes anyway" I assured him smiling.

"Well okay, if you can't sleep let me know and I'll read you some stuff from my text books I brought along. They're sure to put you to sleep" he joked laughing softly.

"I'm sure they would" I agreed laughing. I liked the idea of Edward reading to me, so I was pretty sure that sleep would have been the last thing I felt. I was tempted to take him up on that offer, but I knew he was only joking. Although he might have actually did it if I asked him to, but I was nowhere near brave enough to find out.

"Well good night he said hugging me to him and kissing my cheek".

"Good night" I sighed back, inhaling his intoxicating scent, while he was hugging me. When he let go, I went to my room directly across from his. I only needed to take two steps in the narrow hallway.

"Love you" he said when I turned back around in my room, preparing to shut the door. His eyes looked like they were about to shut he was so tired. He looked incredibly adorable.

"Love you too" I said back. He smiled and shut his door I could hear him moving around a bit inside. I stood there until his light went off and I knew he was in the bed.

I popped a cd in my cd player and cut out the lights and I listened with the volume on low thinking about Edward and hoping to get some sleep tonight.

I couldn't wait to spend more time with him tomorrow. The feelings I felt for him were definitely still there and more. They felt even stronger I realized……

******************************************************************

_A/N: Okay well this was a little fun and getting to know our characters…..but things are definitely going to start to pick up *wink* so…….Review please. I really want to know what you guys think! ;) Promise it'll bring quicker updates!!! ;D_


	4. PicTures, Sundaes, & SuRprises

**A/N: So….Here's the next chapter!!! I told you reviews would bring quicker updates! They are inspiring and make you don't want to make people wait when you know they are enjoying the story and want the updates :) So Enjoy!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************

**PicTures, Sundaes & SuRprises**

I eventually fell into a fitful sleep and the next morning Alice came bouncing into my bed, telling me it was time to get up. I groaned and looked over at the clock.

"It's only 10:15" I told her shutting my eyes and trying to bring the covers over my head.

"Yes so it's time for you to get up" she said snatching the covers off.

"Okay I'll be out" I said frowning at her, waiting for her to leave.

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm not leaving until you're up and out of bed. I'm not stupid" she said rolling her eyes. She was right I was planning to try and get back to sleep and probably lock the door.

"You are an annoying little Pixie" I told her, seeing Edward's point.

"Who wants you to get up now" she said getting off my bed and heading over to my window pushing back the curtains to let more sunlight in.

I groaned again and got up, before she came back. She smiled when I did. "Wake up Edward if you don't want him to get the same treatment" she said leaving the room smiling. She was already dressed and ready, wearing a purple tiered ruffle halter and a pair of what she called Skinny Ponte Knit Jeans. I just called them skinny jeans but Alice was very picky and particular when it came to her clothes. Her hair was flipped and curled. She looked really cute, I was little worried as to what she had planned today.

I was going to wake up Edward, there was no way I wanted him to have to endure Alice. I got up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth first and splash some water on my face. I decided to hop in the shower first too. It lasted for about twenty minutes, and then I went to slip on some faded blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

When I came out to head to Edward's room I saw Alice staring at my outfit with a frown on her face.

"Bella…" she said in a light tone that always meant trouble for me. "I have a really cute outfit for you. I think you'll like it!" she said beaming and running back into her room. I stood in the hallway slightly afraid of what she had in store this time.

She came out in a few minutes with something that didn't look too bad. "Here" she said shoving the clothes into my hands. "Put these on" she said pushing me back into my room.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes, rolling my eyes. I quickly started to change not feeling like arguing about it. She had given me what looked like a light blue fancy tank top, but I'm sure she had another name for it and a pair of waist cut, fitting faded blue jeans. I slipped on a pair of my flip flops with them.

When I came out Alice had a satisfied smile on her face. The look on her face made me wondered if I should twirl around and model it for her. "See cute!" she said, proud of her self.

I just rolled my eyes and headed to Edward's room. I knocked softly at first, then louder. There was still no answer and he was quiet inside.

I knocked a few more times, and opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind me when there was still no answer.

Edward looked breathtaking and peaceful as he slept. His arm was across his pillow and his lips were slightly pouted. His covers were at his waist. He was sleeping on his stomach so his back was exposed. I stood at the door mesmerized for a while, then finally made my way over to him.

"Edward" I called. He let out a loud sigh and that's it, still not opening his eyes. "Come on Alice wants you up" I said sitting on the side of the bed my face close to his.

"Edward" I laughed biting my lip, when he still didn't respond. He didn't move or open his eyes but I knew he was awake. "Okay fine, I'll let Alice wake you up" I said giving up and getting off the bed.

I yelped in surprise when he reached out, grabbing me by the waist, and pulled me back to the bed. I was now lying against him, his face mere inches from mine. My shoes had fallen off in the process.

"No" he groaned "don't go get Alice" he said, with his eyes still closed. I was quiet for a while, shocked by our new position.

"I will if you don't get up" I told him finally.

"Not if I don't let you go" he challenged sleepily.

"I'll just call her then" I threatened.

"Fine" he said giving in after a while, opening his eyes and smiling at me. He let go of his hold on me and climbed out of his bed as he did. He stood there for a while stretching, and yawning as he rubbed his eyes. His hair was a sexy mess from sleeping.

"Alice did the same to me" I said trying to make him feel better. "Shower's free I told him after a while as I slipped back on my shoes.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Nice" he said nodding toward my outfit.

"Alice" I told him rolling my eyes then laughing shyly.

"That color blue looks nice against your skin" he said, his eyes still on my outfit. I couldn't read his expression and the look in his eyes and I could feel myself blushing.

"Thanks" I mumbled low. He met my eyes now and smiled.

He headed over to his suitcase, grabbing a toothbrush, then wenr to the door and playfully tugged my ponytail lightly as he passed.

"All the towels are under the sink" I told him as he headed into the bathroom. I went into the living room where Alice was watching one of her soaps on TV.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her. She nodded not looking at me; one of her favorite actors was on the screen now. She was quietly watching, leaving me to my thoughts until a commercial came on. Then she turned to me smiling excitedly, leaning on her knees which were folded on the couch.

"We should take pictures today when we go out!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Okay good idea" I said. "Do you want me to bring my camera?" I asked her.

"Yeah, remember mine's broke" she said looking sad and regretful.

"Oh yeah" I said laughing. She had dropped it at a concert we went to, while jumping up and down screaming, and it literally shattered into pieces, not to mention all the other crazed fans stepped on it and crushed it even more.

She frowned at me and I stopped laughing trying to keep a straight face. "I'll go get my camera" I said, still laughing to myself.

I jumped off the couch running to my room to grab it out of my night stand. I came back sitting on the couch, trying to turn it on to see the pictures I already had on. It didn't come on. "Oh I need to change the batteries" I said frowning.

I headed back to my room, looking down at my camera trying to get the back open where the batteries were. I gasped loudly dropping my camera, with a loud thud, because I crashed right into Edward who was just coming out the bathroom. He caught me, his hands on both sides of my waist, steadying me because I nearly fell backwards from the impact.

He held me for a while making sure I was okay. I knew I probably looked shook up. "Sorry" I mumbled and he slowly let me go.

"Its okay he said giving me his crooked smile. He was still in his towel; it was hanging securely around his waist. He was still partially wet and his hair was wet too. I stared at him in shock. I could see the steam coming from the bathroom, from his hot shower.

"You okay" he asked his smile gone as he looked at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. He shook his head assured. He looked down at my camera which was lying on the floor with the back open and the old batteries scattered around it along with my memory card. I groaned softly and bent down on the floor to pick it up at the same time he did.

I reached it before he did, grabbing it all off the ground then trying to stand back up, in the process I bumped heads with Edward really hard to the point that I literally saw stars.

"Ow!" he said as I stumbled and fell back on the ground, my camera slipping out my hand again. I felt slightly dizzy. He stood up first grabbing my camera too that had slid over to him. He held his other hand out to me, pulling me up with him.

"Thanks…are you okay?" I asked feeling embarrassed and blushing.

"Yeah I'm okay" he said laughing it off, and shaking his head slightly from side to side, his eyes were slightly wider. I knew his head was probably hurting because mine was killing me.

"What about you?" he asked rubbing his fingers over where his head had hit mine, a concerned look back on his face. His fingers felt absolutely amazing on my face.

"Yeah…I'm fine" I choked out. He looked at me in my eyes, not fully convinced.

"I am really" I said trying to assure him. His fingers were still on my forehead. "I may probably need to take an aspirin though" I said laughing nervously, trying to make a joke out of it. He looked at me some more giving me a slight smile and moved his hand away from my face. I then noticed how close we were.

"Yeah me too" he finally said, laughing too as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"What's going on out there?" Alice yelled from the living room over the TV.

"Nothing Alice…I just ran into Edward" I said blushing even more now, and turned to face him at the last part. He was laughing softly.

"Oh here" he said handing me my camera, the '_thing'_ responsible for the head butt. I thought to myself.

"Is it okay?" he asked motioning with his head to my camera.

"Yeah I think so" I said not really looking at it.

"Well okay I better get dressed" he said smiling and headed to his room. I watched him leave and the way his muscles move with each step he took.

I headed to my room checking my camera. It had a few scrapes on it, but nothing major. I replaced the batteries then headed back out to find Alice. She wasn't in the living room, and the TV was turned off. I went into the kitchen, she was in there leaning over the counter, nibbling on a granola bar, and looking bored. "Hey" I said smiling, and grabbing a muffin. "So my camera's good to go" I told her, taking a big bite out of my muffin. She nodded still looking bored.

Edward showed up a few minutes later. He was dressed in a dark beige tee shirt and faded blue jeans. The shirt looked really nice against his skin. His hair was mostly dry and tousled. He looked clean shaven too.

"Hey ladies" he said smiling at us, coming to the counter where we were. I threw him a muffin and he caught it taking a huge bite out of it. "What's on the agenda for today" he asked with his mouth full, so his voice came out muffled. He was staring at Alice, waiting to see what she had planned.

"Well since you two so kindly decided to finally get ready" she said sarcastically and slightly irritated. Edward laughed at his sister quietly. "I was thinking we'd go out for an early lunch" she perked up. Edward and I both looked over at the clock. It was 11:45. "I'm starving!" she added.

"What time did you get up Alice?" Edward asked looking away from the clock to look at her. I took another tiny bite from my muffin, as I waited for her answer.

"7:30" she answered quickly. "Why?" she questioned.

"No reason" Edward said smiling widely and shaking his head, then taking another bite from his muffin. She looked at him suspicious. "Well it sounds like a plan to me" he said.

"Yep" I agreed. We headed out, I left my half eaten muffin on the counter and Edward took his, finishing it off by the time we got out of the apartment.

****

We went to a café that Alice really liked. Edward insisted on treating us so we gave in and let him. But we got the tip after some argument from him. Lunch lasted pretty long, from all the talking and joking around we did.

Afterwards we went for ice cream even though me and Alice didn't want to; we were still pretty stuffed from lunch. Edward had a big one too, but he kept insisting so we ended up going to an ice cream parlor around our apartment.

Edward treated again and we all got small sundaes and went for a walk around the neighborhood. I got cookie dough my favorite, Edward got hot fudge with chocolate, and Alice got Vanilla with sprinkles. Edward made sure to get cherries on top of ours, because he knew I absolutely loved them; ice cream just wasn't ice cream without them. He gave me his too. He gave me a couple bites of his sundae and I finished half of mine. Edward finished his, the rest of mine and Alice's. I always wondered how he wasn't fat by now and had such a perfect body. He had always eaten like that though, so I was pretty used to it, but it still surprised me how much he could eat sometimes. It made me wonder if he was ever truly full. Whenever he would turn down food that would mean something was seriously wrong.

When he was finishing off his third sundae, he noticed me and Alice staring at him. "What?" he asked, with a mouth full of ice cream.

We both said nothing, shaking our heads and laughing.

I grabbed my camera snapping a picture of him with the spoon still in his mouth. We had taken quite a few pictures so far. Alice snapped some of us heading to the café and in the café. She took some of me and Edward as we waited for our food. She was camera crazy in my opinion.

I knew there were a lot of pictures on there with me blushing like mad. Especially on the one where Edward put his arm around me, trying to give Alice a good picture, and the one of him feeding me a fry. I debated on whether or not I should delete some of the embarrassing ones, like when I spilled my drink all over the table and the embarrassed look on my face. Edward helped me clean it up, while Alice was too busy cracking up laughing at my expression, until the waiter came and helped too. But I knew if I deleted them Alice would definitely be mad so I decided against it.

Alice posed for a lot of hers so she didn't look as ridiculous as us. I never really personally enjoyed taking pictures. There was a bunch of me laughing and covering my face too.

Edward had taken a lot of me when I wasn't ready or paying attention. Alice made him delete all the ones he took like that of her. She did it by threatening him and complaining the whole entire time, until he did. There were some really cute ones of the two of them together too.

We went to the movies after the ice cream and saw '_The Taking of Pelham 123_'. We all paid for our own tickets even though Edward insisted he would. Alice took more pictures of us waiting for our tickets and when we left the theatre. Alice had a strange look on her face as we left the theatre. It was the look she had when she was up to something or planning something. I decided to ask her about when we got back to the apartment, since we were already on our way there………

***************************************************************

_A/N:Okay so hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know the movie at the end is wayyy to up to date. LOL But I couldn't think of any that had came out in spring so sorry. ;) But….remember when I promised that things were going to pick up?! Well now that time has come and is about to take place in these next chapters BELIEVE ME!!! These first few chapters were just like an introduction and fun with the characters, but now things are going to start happening *Wink*…even tho to me it did, since Edward was naked in a towel…but I don't know if people count that LOL! So please review you guys…it would mean a lot….and they would also mean quicker updates, which I think at this point with the events and chapters coming up would be a really good thing! And seriously what does Alice have planned?!But that's all I'm saying the rest is in your reviewing hands. LOL_


	5. ClubbinG, Hook Ups & DancinG

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter and I'm really excited about it because it's my favorite one so far! Plus it's nice and long, the longest so far *wink* …so I hope everyone Enjoys!!!!! **

*************************************************************************

**ClubbinG, Hook Ups & DancinG**

We got back to the apartment at about 5 o'clock. Alice was really excited about something. When me and Edward asked her what it was, she said it was a surprise and that she had to make a few calls to set everything up. While Alice was in her room making phone calls me and Edward just sat on the couch watching whatever was on TV and talking. We talked about school and things like that.

Alice finally came out about an hour later, beaming. "Okay so, I was thinking we'd check out this club called Aptitude tonight" Alice said excitedly.

"Um…will there be dancing at this club?" I asked Alice afraid. I couldn't dance at all. I didn't have good coordination when it came to any kind of dancing. I always usually embarrassed myself when I tried.

"Aw come on Bella, it will be fun. Plus Em will be there too. I already invited him" Alice pleaded.

"Emmett's coming?" I asked Alice smiling. She shook her head yeah.

"Who's Emmett?" Edward asked.

I turned to him on the couch. "Oh he's a friend from school. You'll love him, he's hilarious" I told him. Me and Alice had him for a class and we all hit it off. He was outgoing like Alice. We had ended up being paired up for projects at school and pretty much instantly became friends.

When I told Edward who Emmett was, he had a slight frown on his face. I was about to ask him what's wrong, when Alice spoke again.

"Also I already invited Jasper too. I told everyone we were coming" Alice said looking guilty. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and they were mad over each other.

"So I'm finally going to meet this Jasper?" Edward asked, I could hear the smile and amusement in his voice. When I looked at him, he was looking at Alice with a huge grin, the frown gone.

"Yes, and you better not do anything to embarrass me" Alice threatened him frowning. He raised his hands up in mock innocence, but still had the huge grin on his face.

"Fine Alice I'll go" I told her with a sigh. I was going to go, but I wasn't going to dance at all. I was going to stay clear of the dance floor. Luckily Alice would probably be too distracted by Jasper to notice.

"So…do you have anything to wear for tonight" Alice asked Edward changing the subject.

"Uh yeah I do" Edward said chuckling at Alice's defeated expression. She didn't even bother asking me if I did.

"Okay well come on Bella, we better go shopping. We need to be there by 8." She told me grabbing her purse and heading to the door. It was already after six.

"Uh Alice…I already have something to wear." Edward snickered beside me. He knew I didn't have a chance of getting out of this shopping trip. I knew it too but it was worth a try.

She turned and frowned at me. "Bella I've seen your closet" she told me. I sighed and went to the door too, awaiting the torture she had in store for me.

"I think I'll just hang out here" Edward said from the couch. I frowned at him feeling betrayed.

"Okay well, we'll be back in an hour tops" Alice told him, pulling me out the door.

****

It took a little over an hour, but 50 million outfits later Alice had an outfit picked out for us. She had made me try on so many I had lost count and given up trying to protest.

When we got home a little after 7, Edward was still in his room with the door closed. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and slipped on the dress Alice had picked out for me. It was black and hung just above my knees. It was low-cut in the front with my back mostly out. The dressed hugged me a bit but it wasn't too bad, I still felt ridiculous and uncomfortable, but I knew Alice wouldn't let me get out of wearing it.

I went to Alice's room once I had it on. "Wow hot!" I told her when I saw her. She looked amazing her hair was straight with twists on the side, tiny hair clips all along it that sparkled. She was wearing it down. She was wearing a red sequin top that tied up with the back out and a black mini skirt with heels that matched her shirt.

Her makeup was great too. She was wearing red gloss with sparkling faint eye shadow. "Thanks" she said turning to me.

"Hmm" she said looking me over. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black heels for me to wear with my dress instead of the flip flops I had. She also took the ponytail out of my hair, giving me a few curls and putting my hair down. She did my make up too, giving me what she called smoky eyes with faint blush and clear lip gloss. I looked in the mirror barely recognizing myself. I looked pretty nice, she had done an amazing job. We went out into the living room, where Edward was standing there waiting for us.

"Wow" he said when he saw us, his eyes slightly wider. Alice just smiled proud of her work. Edward's eyes were still looking over my outfit and makeup , causing me to blush.

"You too" I said looking at him. He looked incredibly sexy, almost too good for words. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a few buttons undone exposing his amazing chest and collarbone. He had on a dark jacket with black slacks and dress shoes. I almost couldn't pull my eyes away from him. The outfit made his skin and eyes really stand out. I noticed he was still staring at me too.

"So you guys ready? I don't want to be late" Alice told us getting impatient that we weren't moving. Edward and I laughed and headed out the door. Alice let him drive. She was good at giving directions so we got there fine.

When we stepped inside Emmett and Jasper were there waiting for us. Jaspers eyes seemed to pop when he saw Alice and she ran over throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. I saw Edward cringe at the sight. "Hey Bella" I heard Emmett's booming voice say as he grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett" I choked out, feeling smothered. He was crushing me. Luckily he let go, before I couldn't breathe, smiling.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength" he said looking cocky.

"Oh this is Edward, and this is my friend Emmett" I said introducing them. Edward seemed to be standing kind of stiff next to me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Nice to meet you dude" Emmett said slapping Edward on the back. "Bella's told me so much about you" he said slapping him on the back again.

Edward gave Emmett a slight smile as the blow to his back caused him to slightly stumble. His eyes glanced over to me for the slightest second then back to Emmett. I glared at Emmett for him to shut up. "Just messin Bells" he whispered too low for Edward too hear. Edward glanced at us not saying anything.

"So how do you two know each other?" Edward asked in a tone I didn't recognize.

"Oh we have some classes together" Emmett answered. "I'm hurt Bells I thought I was your favorite guy." He said pretending to be upset that I hadn't told Edward about him. Edward was staring at me again, his face blank again.

"Hey Edward this is Jasper" Alice said bringing Jasper over. He took his eyes off me to look at them. "Nice to finally meet you" Jasper said shaking Edward's hand.

"So you're dating the Pixie, at least someone can put up with her" Edward joked smiling. Jasper started laughing uncontrollably. Alice gave them both a glare, effectively shutting Jasper up.

"Hey what's so funny?" we heard a girl's voice ask. It was Rosalie, Emmett's supermodel beautiful girlfriend. Sometimes it was embarrassing being in the same room as her, I felt so plain next to her. They had been dating for a few months now.

"Oh we were just laughing about how Alice has Jasper in check babe" Emmett answered cracking up at his own joke. She laughed softly too, then looked over at Edward.

"Oh this is Edward Alice's brother" Emmett introduced him.

"Hi I'm Rosalie…how come I've never seen you around before?" she asked shaking his hand.

"Oh I'm just visiting them, I go to school out of state" he answered her smiling, motioning toward me and Alice. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt, when she touched and talked to him. Emmett's eyes were on me, I blushed and looked away.

"Well I think I'm going to get a drink" Edward said looking over at the bar, then at me.

"Yeah me too" Emmett said. "Want anything babe?" he asked Rosalie before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll take a coke she answered. "Don't forget the cherry" she warned him.

"Sure thing babe" he told her kissing her. Before leaving he came over to me. "He doesn't seem gay" he said looking over at Edward's retreating figure, heading to the bar.

"That's because he's not!" I said hitting Emmett shocked. He laughed at my weak excuse of a hit.

"Well you two are his best friends" he said suggestively and laughed.

"You're also our friend Emmett "I reminded him.

"Touché" he said, still looking toward Edward.

"Leave him alone" I told him, shoving his shoulder playfully. He didn't move an inch when I did it.

"I'm just messin Bells", he said laughing. "Besides I know you're in love with him"

My eyes widened and I smacked him again. "Just go Emmett" I said with a laugh pointing toward the bar.

"Knew it" he said giving me a wide grin, as he ran to catch up with Edward.

Edward and Emmett came back from the bar, laughing and talking now. Apparently they had made friends. They each had two drinks in their hands. Emmett handed one to Rosalie and Edward handed one to me. He gave me a sprite my favorite.

I smiled at him thanking him as I took it. I noticed Rosalie's eyes dart from him to me when he did, a smirk on her face as she took a sip of her drink. I felt slightly uncomfortable from her stare.

Edward and Emmett started laughing and talking again and Alice and Jasper went to the dance floor. I went over to the bar sitting down with my drink as I watched Alice and Jasper dance. They were pretty good dancers.

"Hey" Rosalie said, getting my attention as she sat next to me.

"Hey" I answered back, kind of nervous.

"So, how long have you known Edward?" she asked taking a sip of her drink, her eyes on me.

"Since high school" I answered.

"You guys are close" she said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah best friends" I answered becoming uncomfortable.

"Does he know about your feelings for him?" she asked next.

I nearly choked on my drink, when I took a sip of it.

"What?!" I blurted out, wondering if I heard her right.

"Aw come on Bella…I don't even know you that well and I know you have a crush on him. It's pretty obvious unless he's blind. I saw the way you were looking at him." She said with a sneer, rolling her eyes.

"You're right you don't know me that well and I don't think it's any of your business." I said in a tight defensive voice, feeling agitated with her. She was quiet after that.

Emmett suddenly came over. "Wanna dance babe?" he asked her, with a goofy smile on his face. I noticed one of his favorite songs was playing.

"Sure" she said, sitting her drink down and taking one last glance at me, as she headed to the dance floor with him.

I was glad that she was gone. I couldn't believe her. I turned back to face the bar, sitting there alone replaying my conversation with Rosalie over and over in my head.

_Were my feelings for Edward really that obvious?_

So far Rosalie and Emmett both knew how I felt about him, and neither of them knew me as well as Alice and Edward. I knew I'd always been bad at hiding my emotions, but I thought this one was the one I could hide.

_Did Edward already know how I felt about him?_

I was starting to feel sick as these questions and thoughts ran through my head.

_Did Alice Know? She had never said anything._

"Hey" I heard a velvet voice say next to me. I knew it was Edward, I would know his voice anywhere. The music was loud so he had to talk louder . I turned to see him with the familiar crooked grin on his face, his eyes on me. My heart seemed to jump when I saw him.

"Hey" I said giving him a smile, feeling better already.

"You okay?" he asked me, his eyes showing concern.

"I am now" I told him. I could tell he didn't know what I meant by my response. I was surprised at it myself. His face was blank for a few seconds, as he leaned on the bar, staring at me.

"Wanna dance?" he finally asked.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"I said do you want to dance?" he repeated, smirking now.

"Umm…" I said stalling, as I bit my bottom lip, looking out at the dance floor. He noticed my hesitation and I couldn't tell if he chuckled or not, over the music. The next thing I knew I saw him heading onto the dance floor and disappearing into the crowd. My heart sank and I mentally cursed myself for not answering him right away. I figured he probably changed his mind realizing and went to dance with probably some other prettier girl. I saw the way girls were looking at him all night. I felt like crap now.

Suddenly the music changed to something much slower and Edward emerged from the crowd of people. I blushed realizing the song and what that he must have went to the DJ requesting this song. It was _Drift Away by Dobie Gray_. I used to listen to it all the time with my mom when I was little, it was one of my favorite songs and I had told Edward all about it a while ago.

I couldn't believe he had just done that for me. The people on the dance floor had stopped dancing looking confused at the music change, and then suddenly they got into it and starting slow dancing.

I watched as Edward made his way over to me, the crooked smile still on his face. "Will you have this dance with me?" he whispered in my ear, and then held his hand out to me.

"I can't dance" I told him in a low shaky voice.

"I'll help you" he promised, still holding his hand out to me. I took it and he led me to the dance floor. He lift me up on top of his feet and began moving side to side, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. This moment was so intimate and we were so close, our bodies completely pressed against each other. Our eyes were locked on each others.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. I could barely hear the music playing in the background. Right now all that existed was me and Edward, the man I loved with all my heart.

We continued staring at each other, when suddenly he brought his face closer to mine. His lips were inches from mine and I saw his eyes dart down to my lips. I brought my face closer and he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't believe I had Edward in my arms and he was kissing me. His lips felt incredible and soft as they slowly moved against mine. His lips parted slightly against mine and mine did the same. I felt his tongue dart out from his mouth, tracing my bottom lip. I took it into my mouth and we began kissing this new and passionate way, tasting each other's mouths. His tasted so sweet and I moaned at the taste and sensation. His tongue began stroking mine and we continued exploring each other's mouths. I could have stayed like this, kissing Edward forever.

We stayed embraced and kissing each other until the song ended. When it did we took the opportunity to break our long passionate kiss and catch our breaths which was loud and ragged. His forehead was pressed against mine as he struggled to catch his breath. The music picked up and people began dancing fast and wild again. Edward continued holding me and dancing like we were, through the next song too, not caring about what everyone else was doing. I faintly recognized the song. It was _untouched by the Veronicas._ I always felt it could describe how I felt about Edward. But right now that was the farthest thing from my mind. All my focus was on Edward.

As we continued moving and staring into each other's eyes I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him. I unlocked one of my arms from around his neck and brought my hand up to his face. I stroked his cheek and traced down his perfect jaws with my finger tips. I then started tracing his soft perfect lips. He was staring into my eyes the entire time. His lips were slightly parted and he began planting light kisses against my fingers that had stilled against his mouth. When I slowly moved them away he brought his lips back to mine and began kissing me again.

The next song ended again and Edward released his hold on me, keeping only my hand. He brought it to his mouth, kissing it. When he was done kissing it, he held it against his lips for a while, still staring into my eyes.

He took my hand in his when the next song started, lacing our fingers together, about to leave the dance floor. I recognized the song it was _Reach out by Hilary Duff_. Edward turned around to face me, one eyebrow raised, when he realized I wasn't moving. I don't know what came over me, maybe my mind was still fuzzy from kissing Edward but I began to shake my hips to the song, starting to really feel and get into the music.

His eyebrow was no longer raised as he watched me. Instead his eyes were full of something that looked like lust as he watched me move. I pulled him to me and began dancing more. He put his hands on my hips and started moving with me. I then turned my back to him and began really dancing. I felt him still moving behind me then I felt his mouth against my neck, kissing me. I moaned when I felt it and my movements slowed then stopped altogether, afraid I would end up falling. I turned back around to face him and brought his lips to mine. When we broke our kiss I stared down at his lips, then I saw Alice coming over. I let go of Edward and he looked at me confused. I grabbed both his hands instead, holding them. He looked down at our intertwined hands smiling. I lightly squeezed them, loving the feel of them in mine, forgetting about Alice for a second.

"Bella were you dancing?" she came over and squealed in my ear.

"Yeah…Edward made me" I told her smiling and then looked over at Edward. His eyes were still on mine and he had a smile on his face.

"Oh my god! I love this song" Alice shouted, jumping up and down at the next song that came on. "I'm going to go find Jasper "she said leaving me and Edward alone. She apparently hadn't noticed me and Edward holding hands. I looked at him and laughed and he laughed too.

"Want me to get us a drink?" Edward asked leaning it to my ear.

"Yeah" I shouted back over the music.

"Okay" he said turning to leave.

"I'll come with you" I said not letting go of his hand. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

We went over to the bar and Edward ordered us another coke and sprite. Alice came over again a short while later. "Hey you guys ready to go?"

"Sure" I said looking over at Edward.

"Yeah I am too" he said looking down at his sister. We said goodbye to everyone. Emmett made a few jokes and tried to stop us from leaving saying that he would be lonely. Rosalie just glared at him and he laughed it off, saying he was only kidding. Rosalie just looked at me and didn't say anything else when I left. Jasper and Alice had another make out session before we finally made it out to the car. We ended up leaving the club pretty late. We went to grab something to eat and Edward drove. He hadn't really said anything to me since the club. I would catch him glancing at me and that's about it.

When we made it home Alice talked animatedly about her night and how much fun it was. She got tired, so she said goodnight. It was pretty late anyway after two. I helped her get the stuff out of her hair and some of her makeup off. When I left her room, Edward was in his room and the door was closed, I figured he was probably changing. I was starting to worry that he regretted kissing me tonight. I wanted to knock on his door and talk to him but I decided against it.

Instead I hopped in the shower. I had a hard time getting the makeup off my face but eventually I did. I put on a tee shirt with some old sweat pants and put my hair up in a ponytail. When I came out the bathroom I saw Edward. He smiled and I saw him look me over, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey" I said moving closer to him.

"Hey" he said back. I saw him glance down at my lips and I bit my bottom lip. "I uh just wanted to say goodnight" he told me looking back up at my eyes again.

"Oh well goodnight" I said, not wanting him to go to bed and wishing I could be with him longer. He looked down at my lips again and then moved closer to me. He stroked my cheek and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight" he said not moving away his eyes on mine, his hand was still against my cheek.

"Goodnight" I said back again, my voice low, as I continued to stare at him. He opened his mouth looking as if he wanted to say something, then closed it.

"Goodnight" he said again moving his hand away and headed into his room, closing the door.

I stared at his closed door for a while, not knowing what to do. I went to my own room, sighing. I wasn't sleepy yet so I popped in a cd and lay on my bed listening to it as thoughts about Edward ran through my mind…………

_**********************************************************************_

_A/N: Okay so what did you guys think?! And what did everyone think of Edward in this chapter?! I'm absolutely dying to know how you guys liked this chapter!!!! So please review and I promise to update quick again! This next chapter will definitely be worth it…trust me! *wink* so I hope to hear from you guys :) Don't forget Reviews=Quicker updates ;)_


	6. ConFessions and No TurninG Back

**A/N: Okay so seriously thanks for the amazing reviews….I couldn't believe them!!! Everyone seemed to really like the last chapter….Soo I think that you guys will really like this one! ;) It nice and LONG! So Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

***********************************************************************

**ConFessions and No TurninG Back**

I listened to my cd player thinking about all that had happened tonight.

_Edward had kissed me! _

Apparently he felt more for me and saw me as more than just his best friend.

Suddenly I thought I could hear a soft knock on my door, breaking me from my thoughts.

I took off my head phones to listen. I heard it again. "Come in" I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear. I wasn't sure who it could be, but I did think if it was Alice, she probably would have just come in. But I didn't want to get my hopes up.

The door opened slowly and it was Edward, wearing only pajama pants again, like the night before. His hand was in his hair and he looked nervous.

"Hey" he finally said, giving me a nervous smile. I had never seen him so nervous before. I had seen him nervous but not this nervous.

"Hey" I said back, playing with the cord of my head phones.

"I couldn't sleep" he told me.

"Me neither" I said laughing softly. He laughed too, but it came out short and nervous.

"Could you use some company?" he asked staring at me, then down at the bed.

"Yeah I could" I said moving over to make room for him.

His smile widened and he climbed in the bed and came up next to me. My bed wasn't that big, but he fit in perfectly. It was as if it had been made for the two of us. He was really close; I could feel his breath and the warmth of his body. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What are you listening to?" he murmured sitting up and looking down at my cd player.

"Nothing" I said to him. I didn't want to tell him I was listening to my favorite band Muse. He didn't like them much at all, but had gone to some of their concerts with me when I asked him to.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of my headphones, pushing play on my player. "Muse" he said smiling and chuckling softly. "Is this their new cd?" he asked looking up at me.

I shook my head yes. "I'm surprised you would recognize that, since you hate their music" I laughed quietly.

"They're not that bad" he said softly. He handed me the other head phone and we laid back and listened for a while, not saying anything. When the cd ended we both sat up.

"What else do you have?" he asked not taking the headphone out his ear. I didn't answer him right away. I was shocked speechless that he still wanted to stay. "Unless you're tired. I could just go" he said taking the headphone out his ear.

"No!" I said stopping him. His hand froze, as he looked at me. "I was just trying to think of what else I have that you would like to listen to" I lied, not wanting him to leave.

"Oh okay" he said smiling and waiting. I reached over and pulled out my cds from my nightstand. When I grabbed them, I turned to face him, putting the cds in my lap.

"Well…I have Coldplay, Bob Marley…" I started naming off all my cds. He stayed quiet for a while so I looked up at him. He was staring at me. His gaze seemed intense and his eyes seemed to be burning into mine. He eyes went to my lips for a while then back up to my face.

"I'm not sure what you wanna hear" I said nervous from his gaze. "I cou…" I began but was cut off, with his lips crushing into mine. His kiss was hard and passionate. He brought his hands up to my hair and I did the same to his. I felt his tongue rub across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly gave it. As soon as I parted my lips his tongue darted in tasting my mouth again, his mouth tasted like my mint tooth paste. I let out a moan into his mouth.

When I did he broke away from the kiss. I frowned concerned that I had did something wrong. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking to the side not facing me, his breathing heavy. Mine was too, as I tried to calm it down. He faced me again and looked down at my lap. He reached over and moved my cds covering my lap, hovering over me to place them on my nightstand. When all the cds were put away he continued hovering over me and brought his lips back to mine. His hands were on each side of my head and I felt none of his weight on me. The kiss started out slow but became more and more passionate.

I realized that the position we were in was a bit uncomfortable. We were lying across my bed, close to the edge. I could feel myself slipping off and knew that I would most likely fall soon. I broke the kiss and put my hands against his chest. He pulled back to look at me. I saw concern then hurt cross his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I shouldn't have attacked you like that" he said speaking fast as he got off of me. I could see regret all over his face. "I…" he started, looking like he was getting ready to leave.

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back and I let my lips linger on his. He pulled away looking at me confused. "Edward I want this, don't be sorry and you didn't attack me" I said laughing softly.

"When you pulled away I just thought…" he said trailing off.

"I was slipping off the bed" I told him laughing.

"Oh" he said chuckling.

"I just wanted to tell you that we should move up, before I fell" I said kissing his lips and moving to the top of my bed where the pillows were. I grabbed his hand, softly pulling him with me and he followed. I pulled him on top of me and he brought his lips back to mine.

I could feel his weight on me as we kissed and it felt amazing but I still wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing myself even closer to him. I felt something hard pressing against my leg, and moaned when I realized what it was. Edward moaned too and began moving his kisses down my neck. His tongue would dart out too, tasting and sucking my skin there. It felt incredible. He suddenly blew cool air against my neck where his tongue had been, causing me to shiver from the sensation. He continued trailing kisses down my neck and I tangled my hands into his hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lift my body up to his. He groaned against my neck, when I did that, sending vibrations against it. I slowly rubbed myself against him and I felt him start to nibble and lick my neck as his grip on my hips tightened.

"Bella I want you" he whispered into my ear. His warm breath blew across my face, as he brought his lips back to mine, attacking them with a new urgency. I felt dizzy from his words.

When he started trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw, I bit my bottom lip, still thinking about his words. He brought his face back up to mine and groaned when he saw what I was doing. He freed my lip from my teeth and brought it into his mouth, sucking it into his mouth. He tugged on it lightly then released it, kissing me again.

I freed my lips from his and he began planting light kisses all along my neck and jaw. "Edward" I breathed out. "I want you too" I whispered when he looked at me. His eyes were staring deep into mine when I said that.

I unwrapped my legs from around him and tried to sit up. He moved so that he was in front of me and let me. "I've always…" I stopped talking and looked down at the bed tracing the designs on it. I was afraid to continue and admit my true feelings to him. I didn't know if I could take being hurt like that if he didn't feel them back. "You've always what Bella?" he murmured, putting his finger under my chin, lifting my head so that I would look at him. His eyes were soft. "I've always wanted you" I told him when I met his gaze. "And only you" I continued. I felt better admitting this to him. It actually felt really good, after all this time of holding it in, but I knew there was something else I needed to tell him.

I looked down again, because I was afraid to see his reaction when I told him this next part. "I'm…I'm also in love with you. I've always been that too." I said just above a whisper. "I know I am because you're the only person I ever felt that way about." I continued. I started to feel scared when he didn't say anything back.

He brought his hand up to my face, cupping my cheek. I finally looked up at him. His eyes were burning into mine and full of an emotion I wasn't sure of. "Bella I love you too" he murmured. I smiled looking down again. I knew that he loved me. I was waiting for the next part, where he would tell me as just a friend.

He startled me when he brought both his hands up to my face, bringing it closer to his. I stared at him. "I'm in love with you" he said, seeming to understand my silence and worry. "I...I love everything about you, your shyness, your personality, and the little things you do, like when you're nervous" he said still holding my face. "I especially love that" he said in a lower voice, referring to my blush at his words, he started to caress my cheek, staring at my face. He brought his eyes back up to mine. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…and I don't want to be without you anymore." he told me with so much emotion, as his green eyes burned into mine.

I knew what he meant by that. I was speechless and couldn't say anything to his words. I felt tears start to run down my face. "Don't cry" he whispered, wiping my tears away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his around my waist, straining me closer to him. My body was pressed tightly against his. When he took one arm from around me and began gently stroking my cheek, I unlocked my arms from around his neck and began exploring and rubbing down his perfect chest and flat stomach, like I always dreamed of doing.

He broke our kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes shut tight as he tried to catch his breath. He brought his lips back to mine and I continued my exploration of his body. "You have no idea how amazing your hands feel" he murmured against my lips.

I smiled against his lips and continued rubbing my hands against him and stroking his perfect skin. I then brought my hands up to his hair and began lightly scratching and massaging his scalp. He apparently liked that too, judging from the sounds coming from him.

He laid me back against the bed and his hands trailed down the side of my body, moving to the hem of my tee shirt. We were getting to the moment I'd always been waiting for and there was going to be no turning back after this. It was going to happen tonight and I couldn't want it more.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, breaking our kiss. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, sitting up on his knees. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait as long as you want. We can wait and make it more special" he told me as his finger traced circles on my skin. He was being the sweet and compassionate Edward I've always known. He knew I was still a virgin and he was concerned.

"Edward" I said sitting up against the pillows. "I really want this and I don't want to wait. I don't think…this moment can get any more special than it is now. I said reaching out and running my hand down his body again. "We've just confessed our love to each other. This moment is perfect" I murmured staring into his eyes, as my hand froze against his chest.

"You sure you don't think we're moving too fast?" he asked still concerned.

"Edward I want this " I told him again. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I assured him, and I meant it. There was nothing I was more sure about than Edward. He brought his lips to mine giving me a quick soft gentle kiss.

"Lay back" he whispered into my ear. I did and he began slowly raising my shirt up my body, leaning his head down to kiss the skin he exposed, little by little.

His lips on my skin was almost too much, it felt amazing, as they trailed up my newly exposed body. When my shirt was just under my breasts Edward froze, raising his head to look at me, making sure I wanted to continue. I just bit my lip looking at him, knowing my eyes probably revealed my lust for him. He began to raise my shirt again, exposing my breasts. I rose up some off the bed, so that he could take my shirt fully off. When my shirt was off he kept his eyes on mine. Then he slowly leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled back his eyes finally moved down to my now exposed chest. He was quiet as his eyes slowly roamed over the top half of my naked body. I began to blush from his intense gaze. He noticed and he reached his hand out to stroke my cheek.

He brought his lips back to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips and began trailing kisses down my jaw and chin, then back to my neck. Instead of stopping there he came to the front of my body caressing my sides, and he began to trail kisses down my collar bone and my chest. I gasped when his lips came in contact with one of my breast. He urged me to lay back, with his hands and he leaned his head down more and began tracing the skin of my breasts with his lips. His mouth then opened against them and he began planting open mouthed kisses all over. Then I felt his tongue dart out.

When I felt his tongue, I moaned loudly and my hands moved to his hair gripping it. He didn't stop moving his mouth against my chest; instead he began lightly sucking and nibbling on them. I gasped when he did that and tugged lightly on his hair. He moaned when I did that and continued, sucking my skin into his mouth. He started moving down my body, tracing his lips down it and sometimes trailing his tongue down my skin too; planting soft wet kisses all down my body as he went. He stopped at my belly button, planting a kiss on it.

His hands moved from my hips as he continued planting kisses all along my stomach to the waistband of my sweats. He began to slowly pull them down my body, leaning back to take them completely off. When they were off, he dropped them to the floor. He began exploring and kissing down the rest of my body. He moved all the way down to my feet, picking each one up and kissing them. He started to move back up my body.

I reached out and pulled him back up to my lips. I began kissing him fiercely. My hands moved to the waistband of his pants. I slowly pulled them down, as we continued to kiss. He rose up some to give me better access to move them down his body. When I got them down as far as I could in our current position he lifted himself off me, leaning back on his knees. I came with him, positioning myself in front of him. I planted a quick kiss on his lips and then moved back some and began moving his pants the rest of the way down. His eyes were on my face as I did, and his lips were slightly parted. He helped me, taking them all the way off and threw them on the floor with my pants.

I looked down at the rest of his newly exposed body. He was wearing dark blue boxer shorts and his arousal was very prominent in them. I bit my lip at the sight of him. He was probably the most magnificent sight I had ever seen. I began running my hands over the skin above his shorts and he groaned and I looked up at him, he was biting his lip. I then looked back down at his shorts and began tracing the waistband of them.

I hooked one of my fingers in them, bracing myself for the next step of taking them off, and finally fully exposing all of his perfect body. "Wait" he whispered, grapping my wrists. "I'll be right back" he said kissing my lips and getting off the bed and leaving the room. I stared after him confused.

He returned in a few short seconds with a tiny foil package in his hand. I wasn't sure what it was, and then he ripped open the package with his teeth, climbing back into the bed. I realized what it was it was; a condom. I smiled and could feel myself blushing, for not figuring that out right away.

"Bella?" he murmured when he saw how I reacted.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, concern showing on his face again. He probably thought that I was getting nervous about doing this. I was nervous but there was no way I wanted to stop. He was still looking at me with concerned eyes, waiting for my answer.

I shook my head yes and decided to be honest again. "I just felt kind of silly for not knowing what that was right away" I said pointing to what was in his hand, and laughing nervously at myself.

"Oh" he said understanding, he didn't laugh at me. He didn't move either, still unsure if I wanted to continue or not, so I made the next move. I moved my hands to the waistband of his shorts again and this time he let me move them down. My breathing came out shaky, as I pulled them down his body and Edward waited patiently. It seemed like forever but I finally got them down. I couldn't believe the sight before me. Literally everything on him was perfect, even that.

I don't know how much time passed as I stared down at him. But Edward sat quiet and patient as he let me take him in. Finally I pulled my eyes away and looked up at his face. His eyes were on me, a smile on his face. His expression looked a bit smug, from my reaction to him.

I smiled back at him and bit my lip, as I looked back down at him again. I couldn't resist reaching out and touching him so I did. He groaned when my fingers rubbed across him slowly. Then I gripped his arousal in my hand. He brought his lips to mine when I did that, and laid us back on the bed. I let go of him and wrapped my arms around his neck rubbing myself against his naked body. Edward moved his hand down to my underwear, the only piece of clothing I still had on. He slid them down my body and tossed them to the floor, never breaking our kiss. His hand stroked my leg that was wrapped tightly around him.

I could feel every inch of his body pressing against mine and I didn't want to wait any longer.

_I needed him now_

I rubbed the lower half of my body against his arousal, and moaned at the contact. He moaned too, and his grip on my leg tightened. I continued rubbing myself against him, loving how he felt.

"Mmmm…Bella" he moaned against my lips. His hips jerked against mine and he moved back some, breaking our kiss and moving down my body. He moved his head between my legs, kissing each side of my inner thighs. Then he replaced his lips with his nose, letting it glide across my skin. I moaned again and my fingers made its way to his hair.

"Edward" I breathed out. He stopped his movements. "I want you now" I said in a voice I barely recognized. He came back up my body and brought his lips back to mine. "I need you" I nearly whimpered against his lips, my body felt like it was on fire. I felt his hand move down between us and he broke our kiss, He sat up and slid the condom on himself. I watched his graceful movements, biting my lip in anticipation. He looked at me biting my lip and hurried back, hovering over me and kissing me again. I felt him position himself at my entrance and I moaned, feeling him there. He froze there and broke our kiss. I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes and look at him. When I did he was staring into my eyes searching them, making sure I still wanted to go on with this.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. "Stop me if I'm hurting you" he whispered as he brought his lips back to mine. I felt him slowly push himself inside of me. It felt weird at first, as if he were stretching me, then the pain started to come. I unlocked my hands from around his neck and brought them to his shoulders, squeezing lightly, trying to let him know that I needed him to stop. He froze his movements, letting me adjust to him.

He broke the kiss still not moving, and looked at me with concern. I was biting my lip as I waited for the pain to fade. "Bella…" he started, I could tell he was worried.

"I just need a sec to adjust" I assured him, trying to keep my voice calm. I brought my lips back to his and began kissing him and getting really into it, trying to distract myself from the pain. It worked and the pain began to fade away. "Mmmm okay" I said against his lips, letting him know that he could continue.

"You sure" he whispered against my lips, still kissing me. "Mmmm hmm" I replied back, against his lips.

"He started to push more of himself into me, filling me more. The pain was still there as he slowly inched forward. I moaned into his mouth, and gripped his shoulders tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. He froze again, but continued kissing me.

I felt one of his hands move down to where our bodies were connected. He started moving his fingers against me and I moaned in pleasure at how amazing it felt, distracting me from the pain. My hips jerked reflexively, pushing more of him inside of me.

The pain was mostly gone, replaced with the most overwhelming pleasure I had ever felt in my life. Edward fingers continued moving against me as he pushed more of himself into me, until he was completely inside me. I began moaning in pleasure, from his slow thrusts. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of Edward moving inside. I had no idea it could feel this good. Edward and I were now connected completely and the closest we could possibly be. Our bodies were one now.

We both moaned at the feeling of ultimate pleasure as he moved inside of me at a steady pace, he had set. The pain was completely gone now, and Edward thrusts had become more powerful. I started moving my hips to meet his thrusts and we both groaned in pleasure. His kisses had moved to my neck now, and I moved my hands back to his hair. I started moaning his name loudly. My moans were becoming louder and louder as he continued to thrust into me.

I suddenly felt a building inside of me and my body tensed up. Then it felt like my body exploded as the most amazing, mind blowing feeling went through my entire body. I realized I was having my first orgasm. My body finally calmed down from it, but Edward's movements never slowed. I continued moving with him again and he brought his lips back to mine.

I felt the building feeling again and moaned, Edward's thrusts had picked up, and then his movements stilled, as we both seemed to go over the edge together, making the experience even better. Both our bodies started to calm down except for our breathing. Edward didn't move off me immediately. We just laid there for a while, still connected. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It all felt so right. Edward finally pulled himself from my body, and I felt disappointed at the lost of his body. That immediately disappeared when he wrapped his arms around me……

****

I finally looked over at the clock shocked and amazed at how long our love making had gone on. It was after 5am now. I turned back to Edward sighing content, and smiling as I laid my head against his smooth chest.

"That was just…just…" he said, seeming to struggle for the right words.

"Amazing" I offered laughing.

"Yeah, but much more than that" he agreed hugging me to him.

"Yeah it was" I agreed, as my fingers traced patterns on his chest. "Was it the best sex you ever had?" I joked, leaning up to kiss his lips.

He kissed me back and his lips lingered on mine for a while.

When I laid back against his chest, he spoke again.

"No it wasn't the best sex I ever had" he replied to my joke. I was quiet, and I felt slightly hurt and confused at his words. "It was the best love making I've ever had" he murmured, bringing my lips back to his and giving me a long and passionate kiss.

His words were so sweet but cheesy and I loved it.

"Okay so that was cheesy" he said laughing, when our kiss ended.

"Yes, but I loved it and I understand what you mean" I assured him. "Plus I love cheesy" I said, climbing on top of his naked body and bending my head to kiss his lips again. I began to move my lower body against his.

He groaned when I did that. "Mmmm…you really shouldn't do that" he said breaking our kiss.

"Why?" I asked kissing him again, as I continued my movements. As if to answer my question, I felt his arousal pressing against me and I smiled against his lips.

"That's why" he answered, when I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were on my exposed chest and he let out a sigh. Then he reached his hand up and began twirling a piece of my hair on his fingers. "So unless you're ready for round two, I suggest you stop doing that" he said looking me in the eyes and raising one eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip, trying to contain my wide smile as I moved against him even more, and then I reached back and stroked his arousal. He groaned and both his hands moved to my hips and he moved me off him, and onto the bed. I pouted pushing my bottom lip out at him. He kissed my lip then looked down at it.

"I'll be right back" he murmured, giving me another quick kiss as he left the bed, and slipped on his boxers, leaving the room.

He came back with what looked like three tiny foil packages in his hand instead of just one. He ripped one open with his teeth again and sat the rest on my night stand. He quickly slid the condom on as I smiled at him, biting my lip. He quickly climbed back up my body and we continued where we left off……………

******************************************************************************

_A/N: Okay so that was the longest lemon I have ever done in my fanfic life. LOL So of course I'm dying to know what everyone thinks of Bella's first time with Edward! So please review and tell me how you liked it, I think I deserve it after that. LOL ;) Plus don't forget Reviews=Quicker updates. Plus the next chapter gets pretty interesting…and I guess you could say serious. It will answer some questions people have been having. But don't worry and that's all I can give away. So Pretty please Review! That's all for now ;D_


	7. YOu Knew!

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter as promised! It's a nice long one too and long awaited because it will answer some questions people have been having :) So enjoy!!!!**

***************************************************************************

**YOu Knew?!**

When I woke up the next morning, a huge smile spread across my face, as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me. I couldn't get rid of the huge smile I had, even when I bit my lip.

_Edward was in love with me and he was mine._

I thought to myself, feeling giddy. I let out a content sigh. I felt Edward shuffle behind me and then he started planting soft kisses all over my naked back and shoulders. I turned around to face him, realizing he was still naked too. I looked at him, running my fingers down his jaw and all the way down to his perfect chest. He smiled at me and then grabbed my hand in his, kissing it. "Morning love" he whispered against my hand.

"Morning" I whispered back still smiling, as I moved closer to his lips. He pressed his lips to mine and our kiss was slow and sensual. When it ended he brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek, then cupped his hand around my chin, bringing my lips back to his. I could kiss Edward forever I thought to myself as my lips moved against his.

"I love you" he murmured against my lips, still kissing me.

"I love you too" I murmured back, smiling against his lips. I would never get tired of hearing him say those three words to me, nor would I ever get tired of saying them to him. I felt complete, now that I had the one thing that I felt was missing from my life. There were no more secrets, Edward knew how I felt now and he felt the same. I almost felt like a new person.

We both sighed; grinning at each other when our kiss broke. I laid my head against his chest relishing in the warmth and closeness of his body pressed against mine, and he wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted to leave this bed; I wanted to stay like this forever.

Then we both heard a knock on the door right before it flew open and Alice came barging in as I gasped.

"Hey sleepyhead it's ti…." she cut herself off when she saw Edward in my bed with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking then waiting for an answer before you barge in" Edward asked his sister, as I pulled the cover up more over us, making sure our naked bodies were fully covered.

Alice turned to glare at her brother, not saying anything. She glanced at us both, and then rolled her eyes. "Well it's about time" she said as she turned to leave.

I gasped at Alice's words, shocked.

_So she knew?!_

"Hurry up and get ready lovebirds, before I have to come back" Alice threatened as she left the room and closed the door behind her, interrupting my internal panic.

I turned to Edward, still shocked, and he laughed when he saw my expression, and then pressed his lips to mine. As soon as his lips touched mine, my worry and anxiousness seemed to fade away, as I got lost in the feeling of his lips against mine. I blushed when he pulled away.

He let out a loud sigh when his lips left mine. "We have to get ready, or she really will come back" he said with a smirk, as he climbed out the bed.

I pouted when he left, as I looked over his perfect naked body. He picked up his shorts off the floor and slipped them on while I watched, biting my bottom lip. I was mesmerized by how the muscles in his arms moved as he brought his shorts up his body. He grinned at me, when he caught me watching him, and I blushed and turned away.

I still hadn't moved from my spot in the bed as I thought about Alice. I was going to have to have the embarrassing and awkward conversation with her, asking her if she knew that I was madly in love with her brother all along.

"We'd better hop in the shower, love" Edward said grinning, as he came over to me, holding his hand out to me. I smiled and blushed at the new nickname he seemed to have given me. I absolutely loved it. I took his hand and he helped me out the bed. I realized I was still pretty sore from last night as I climbed out the bed, and winced slightly. Concern crossed Edward's face when I did, but I just wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss his lips and he kissed me back smiling.

My conversation with Alice would have to wait, there was no way I was turning down a shower with Edward and his naked body. I slipped on my tee shirt and sweats, and we left the room hand in hand.

****

The shower took much longer, since we both ended up getting side tracked from the task at hand, probably due to our nakedness.

When our shower ended we both headed to our rooms to get dressed. I dressed quickly and came out before Edward did. I went to find Alice to have this conversation I was dreading. I didn't want Edward around when we had it, making it even more awkward.

I found Alice in the kitchen. She was leaning on the counter, sipping what looked like coffee. "Hey" I said when I saw her.

"There's more if you want any" she said, pointing to the pot on the stove, as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed me a cup and poured myself some. I sighed and then took a seat at the counter.

"Alice can we talk?" I asked, not sure how to start off the conversation.

"Sure" she said smiling and looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Alice did you know about me and Edward…how I…felt about him I mean? " I asked, staring at her as I traced the rim of my coffee cup nervously, biting my lip.

"Yes I did" she replied back, taking a sip of her coffee.

I blushed and was quiet for a while. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" I finally asked.

"Well I guess because you never said anything to me about it" she answered, staring at me as she sat her coffee down.

I was quiet not knowing what to say. That was true.

"Plus I know how you are and I figured you didn't feel comfortable and didn't want to talk about it so I decided it was best to not press the issue and that you'd say something when you were ready…and if you wanted to" she explained when I didn't say anything.

"But you knew" I said smiling nervously, feeling embarrassed and bad for not saying anything about it to her. I mean she was my best friend, but Edward was her brother.

"Bella…" she said grabbing my hand in hers and smiling at me.

"I know Edward is my brother and I know you are my best friend…I just felt it wasn't really any of my business unless you wanted it to be. I mean I know you and you were never big on when it came to talking about guys. I knew how uncomfortable it made you." She explained to me squeezing my hand lightly.

"Plus I figured it was best if I left it alone so that I wouldn't interfere and try and hook you guys up, so that if it didn't work out or something happened between you guys….I didn't want to be the cause of ruining you guys" she told me apologetically. "You know I believe in fate Bella…I knew that if you guys were meant to be together you would…on your own" she told me.

I smiled at her and went over to give her a hug. "It's okay, I understand and you're right" I said as I hugged her. "Was it really that obvious all along?" I asked feeling horrified and embarrassed.

"Yeah…it actually was. I mean you guys were ogling and drooling over each other this whole entire time. I mean unless you both are really into fashion then you were checking each other out, but that would mean my brother's gay…and after this morning…I'm pretty sure he's not." She said through her chime like giggles at my expense. I was quiet and I could feel myself turning bright red.

"But Bella…I also know my brother and I knew the dreams and plans he had to move to a University thousands of miles out of state" she told me serious now, when her laughter had died down.

We were both quiet after that. She was right Edward was going to a college in New York and I was stuck in Washington, with him living thousands of miles away from me. How would I be able to survive when he left and went back? I hadn't thought of that and it made my stomach churn thinking about it. My throat felt tight as I swallowed.

Alice was still looking at me concerned now. "Bella I…" but she cut herself off when Edward came into the kitchen.

He came in smiling with his hair still damp and a navy blue tee shirt on with light blue jeans. He had a huge smile on his face and he looked absolutely amazing. He looked as if he had just come from shooting a commercial.

"Good morning" he said in his velvet voice, as he came over and gave me a kiss on the lips, letting his lips linger on mine, instead of pulling away.

"Ugh, this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything, so you two could continue your bad pretense of not liking each other" Alice complained, seeming disgusted at the sight before her. "Are you guys going to be doing this all the time?" she asked us, still grimacing.

"Maybe" Edward replied, after we both had pulled away, smiling at Alice. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me even more passionately and longer to emphasize his point. He moaned when he pulled way and stroked my cheek. I could feel myself smiling like a little kid in a candy store. Edward always had that effect on me, no matter how sad I was.

I decided to not think about him leaving yet and enjoy him as much as I could while he was here. I had just gotten him and I didn't want the mood to be dampened and to feel down when I felt the happiest I had ever been in my life. Alice scowled at Edward as he took a seat, still smiling. I went over to the stove and grabbed him a cup of coffee, and handed it to him. He took it and thanked me, giving me another kiss.

"I love you" he said kissing me again.

"I love you too" I said against his lips.

I heard Alice make a gagging sound. I had almost forgotten she was there; I was so lost in kissing Edward. Edward laughed at his sister when our kiss ended.

"Sorry" I apologized to Alice, feeling sorry for her.

"Don't worry about it I'm happy for you two" she said smiling at us, as she playfully hit Edward in the shoulder.

"So what do we have planned for the day?" Edward asked looking at Alice as he took a sip of his coffee. He frowned when he took a sip of his coffee and I realized why, so I grabbed the sugar and put some into his coffee and stirred it in. He smiled at me and gave me another kiss as he took another sip of it.

"Lucky for me Jasper called, so I'm going out to lunch with Jasper and you two can have some time to yourselves." She told him, shaking her head with what looked like relief of not having to be around us.

"When are you leaving?" Edward asked looking over at the clock.

"In a few minutes, I just need to get my purse" she replied back, frowning at him.

He just laughed again as she left the kitchen and went to her room. Edward looked over at me grinning and Alice came back in with her purse and car keys. "Here" she said throwing the keys to Edward. He caught them in his hand.

"Don't you need those?" I asked frowning down at the keys.

"Nope, Jasper's downstairs and I figured I should leave them with you guys,… just in case you decide to leave the house today" she said raising her eyebrow suggestively. I smiled, blushing again as Edward thanked his sister. He put his hand on top of mine and I looked over at him still blushing. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Geez you guys, I'll be gone in a minute" Alice said frowning at us. "Well bye I better go" she said coming over and giving me and Edward a hug.

"Bye Alice" we both said as she left.

"So what do you wanna do, we have the whole house to ourselves" Edward said turning to me and smiling. Before I could answer him, my stomach growled loud enough for us both to hear.

We both laughed. "We better get you something to eat first" Edward said getting up and heading over to the refrigerator. He took out some ham, eggs and cheese, and then he went to get a skillet and everything else he needed, whistling the whole time. I watched his graceful movements around the kitchen, completely mesmerized.

He made us some ham and cheese omelets with toast. It was absolutely delicious probably the best omelet I ever had. "Mmmm" I moaned in appreciation, when I took another bite.

Edward smiled at me chuckling lightly. "I'm glad you like it so much" he said giving me his crooked smile.

"I forgot you could cook this good" I told him looking at him as I took another bite. He shrugged taking another bite of his omelet.

"I used to help my mom around the kitchen, she always said I had a knack for it" he told me, as he grabbed my empty cup and poured me more coffee.

****

When we were done eating Edward took both our plates and washed them and put them away, smiling the whole time. "Hey do you mind if we go to the grocery store? I need to pick up a few things" I asked him when he was done with the dishes and drying his hands. I wanted to make dinner for him tonight.

"That sounds perfect" he told me smiling and coming over and giving me a slow kiss. I could feel his tongue dart out of his mouth and rub across my bottom lip and I took it into my mouth. We kissed like that for a while, until we both needed to breathe.

"When do you want to leave?" Edward asked me, when he caught his breath.

"Whenever you're ready" I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"We can leave now if you want" he told me, grabbing the keys off the counter.

"Okay" I said smiling at him. He held his hand out to me and I took it and yelped in surprise when he threw me over his shoulder. He carried me out the apartment and all the way to the car, with me laughing the whole time. He even put me in the car and went so far as to buckle me in. He held my hand the whole time he drove, glancing over at me often, instead of keeping his eyes on the road. That part made me nervous even though I knew he was a great driver, and he kept doing it because it made me blush every time.

When we got to the store Edward rushed out the car first to open my door for me and help me out, acting like such a gentleman that it made me blush. He also pushed the cart around inside, while I put stuff on it for the apartment and for the dinner I wanted to make. I got a lot of things too, that I knew Edward and I liked a lot, for his stay. Edward picked out some very much needed condoms since he only had two left. I blushed when he picked those out.

It was really cute, and I felt like such a couple walking around the store with Edward like this. I knew it was such a couple thing to do, shopping like this together and I wished it could stay this way. When we got to the checkout line Edward argued that I should let him pay, but there was no way I was going to let him. So while he was finishing up unloading the cart I snuck and paid the cashier.

We held hands all the way out to the car and when we got there, he opened my door for me again and helped me in and unloaded everything into the car himself. I really wasn't used to being pampered like this, especially since it was Edward doing it. It all just felt so surreal and I couldn't seem to stop smiling, even though my cheeks were starting to really hurt. Edward seemed to be having the same problem too.

****

When we got back to the house Edward helped me put up all the groceries. It was still pretty early so we had a lot of time left before I needed to start preparing dinner. So I decided to show Edward this pond me and Alice had found, not that long after we moved here, when we were just exploring and checking out the area. We walked there instead of taking the car. It wasn't too far away but it did take some time getting there, especially with me and Edward hugged up the way we were. He had his arm wrapped around me the whole time holding me closely to him and I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It was slightly difficult for us to walk, holding each other this way and of course I stumbled a few times, causing him to stumble too. We laughed when it happened and would kiss, but I didn't even almost want to let him go, it just felt so intimate.

We finally made it too the pond and Edward thought it was beautiful. There weren't many people around and the water was a nice shade of deep blue and the way the sun was set on it, made it look even more beautiful. We tossed a few rocks and had a little rock tossing contest, when Edward showed me how to get the hang of it better. At first all my rocks were just sinking but Edward showed me how to make them actually skip like his.

Afterwards we just lay in the grass by the lake, cuddling each other and making out. We moved closer to the water's edge and I stuck my feet into the water and splashed Edward a few times, laughing. He got me back so that turned into another game but we didn't end up getting too soaked.

After we left the pond area, we headed back to the apartment, but ended up stopping at the park around there. Edward had always known I loved to go for walks through the park. The three of us used to go all the time and sometimes just me and him a lot too. So we ended up walking through the park and sitting down on a bench for a while, just enjoying the breeze and each other's company as people passed us by.

We saw a man playing fetch with his dog a few yards away and we both watched laughing when the man would have to struggle and play tug of war to retrieve the stick from the dog's mouth. Edward had always loved dogs and wanted one. He had told me that he'd had one when he was little, but it ran away and he cried for weeks and put up flyers, looking for it. He hadn't gotten one since, but had always planned to.

"We'll have to get us a dog one day. Maybe even one like that one" Edward said into my hair, kissing it and hugging me closer to him. It was a golden retriever and he'd always loved those kind the most. That's what his old dog was. I turned to stare up at him, still shocked and incredibly touched by his words. I couldn't believe what he'd just said. He had said that he wanted to get a dog with me, meaning that he wanted to live with me one day. I could feel my eyes get the familiar burn, signaling that tears were threatening to come, but I fought them back, not wanting to ruin the moment ,as I stared up at him. Somehow I felt even more in love with him. I felt as if I was burning inside with emotion but I couldn't say anything. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and we just kissed for who knows how long.

We headed back to the apartment when the sun was starting to go down and I went into the kitchen to start cooking. Edward helped me around the kitchen while I prepared dinner saying that he wanted to be with me, which of course made me all but melt, as I kissed him. We made a pretty good team working in the kitchen, I thought to myself as we worked side by side getting everything ready for dinner.

Edward was chopping the carrots when the phone rang, but I had my hands full, trying to put the steak in the oven.

"Can you get that?" I asked him.

"Sure love" he said, sitting the knife down and rushing to the living room. I put the steak on, setting the timer and started getting the ingredients I needed for the family gravy recipe, I got from my dad.

"It was Alice" Edward told me as he came back into the kitchen.

"She said she's having dinner with Jasper and some of his friends so she probably won't be back till late" he continued.

"Oh okay" I said stirring the gravy ingredients.

"So it looks like it's just going to be us tonight" Edward whispered in my ear and wrapping his arms around my waist, surprising me since I didn't hear him come up behind me.

I laughed and turned around to face him, forgetting all about the gravy. "Yeah looks like it" I murmured back, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips tenderly. We kissed for a while, tasting each other's mouths, until we heard the gravy start bubbling and we broke the kiss, both laughing and got back to work.

We made steak & gravy, with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. We laughed and talked the whole time as we ate. Edward really enjoyed it which made me extremely happy. I loved cooking for him. We had a lot extra, when we finished since Alice didn't come home for dinner. So we put the leftovers in the refrigerator and cleaned up the kitchen and dishes together.

****

Afterwards we watched a movie. Edward let me pick it out so we ended up watching an old action flick. I was cuddled in Edward's arms and laying on his chest. We shared a carton of Rocky Road ice cream; taking turns feeding each other, even though we both had our own spoons.

When that movie ended we popped in another one. About half way through the movie, we heard Alice come in through the door.

"Hey" I said, smiling at her as I took another bite of ice cream.

"Hey Pixie" Edward said smiling at his sister.

"Hey guys" she said sighing, seeming tired. I looked over at the clock and it was a little after one in the morning.

"Did you have fun with Jasper?" I asked her raising my eyebrow at her suggestively.

"I did actually. What about you two? What have you guys been up to all day?" she asked, copying my gesture and raising her eyebrow at me and Edward with her hands on her hips.

I giggled at her. "Nothing much, Edward made us breakfast, we've just been to the store, went for a walk, I showed him the pond and we came back here and made dinner, ate, watching a movie and eating ice cream, and now we're sitting here talking to you." I said making gestures and laughing, knowing that I was giving her an ear full of too much information.

"Thanks for the play by play" she said rolling her eyes. "Geez, you guys weren't under interrogation!" she said laughing and rolling her eyes again. "What did you make anyway?" she asked looking toward the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't want a play by play" I answered instead as I put more ice cream in my mouth.

"I don't, I'm just curious" she answered back. It was my turn to laugh and roll my eyes now.

"Well we made steak, carrots and mashed potatoes" I answered her. "Leftovers are in the refrigerator" I told her.

"Okay, but I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted" she said taking my spoon and scooping herself a big bite of the ice cream. "Goodnight" she said with a mouth full of ice cream, and handed me back my spoon and left.

"Goodnight" Edward and I both said in unison, laughing. We turned our attention back to the movie and I took another bite of the ice cream and fed Edward another bite too. I filled the spoon too full and since the ice cream was already starting to melt, some dripped down his chin and he looked incredibly sexy, with his mouth full and the ice cream running down his chin. I licked my lips and then I wiped the ice cream off his chin with my finger and sucked it off, while he watched with his lips slightly parted. His eyes were transfixed on my mouth as I slowly removed my finger. I noticed I had missed some on his chin, so I rose up some and licked it off him slowly, earning a low moan from him and a kiss.

When the movie ended it was pretty late. "I think I'm going to go take a quick shower" I told Edward getting off the couch and stretching.

"Okay" he said smiling and putting the DVD away. He came over and kissed my lips long and slow. I pulled away and headed to my room first. When I looked back he was still standing in the same spot watching me leave. I turned around smiling to myself and went to my room and grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. I adjusted the shower and quickly took off my clothes and hopped in. As the water ran down at me I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would be coming into my room again tonight……………

*******************************************************************

_A/N: So…..what did you guys think? I'm dying to know what everyone thought of everything and Bella and Edward's relationship! So please review and it'll bring a quicker update, and trust me the next chapter will be quite a…..TREAT *wink* It's funny because it was suppose to be in this chapter but nothing ever seems to go as planned. LOL This chapter ended up really long as they always seem to do which makes the story longer and longer which seems to be a really good thing so far. :)_


	8. DOuble MeaniNgs

**A/N: Okay so here's the treat I promised :) Hope everyone enjoys!!!!!!**

*********************************************************************

**DOuble MeaniNgs**

When I got out of the shower I slipped on a sleeveless tee shirt and a pair of my boy shorts. When I came out the bathroom, Edward was already in his room and the door was closed. I knocked on the door, unsure if he was asleep already.

"Come in" I heard him answer. When I opened the door he was lying on his bed, with the lamp by his bed on and his hands folded behind his head; smiling at me. He was the picture of ease. I slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I stayed against the door for a while slowly taking him in. He was wearing only his dark blue plaid pajama pants.

"Hey" he murmured to me, sitting up in his bed.

"Hey" I said back low, biting my lip. He just stared at me smiling, seeming to wait for me to make the next move or say something. So I slowly made my way over to his bed. I saw his eyes roam over my body as I approached him, and I could see his lust in his gaze. I tried to fight the smile that was threatening to come.

"Um…I just wanted to say goodnight" I nearly whispered to him, as I leaned in and kissed his lips slow and sensual; taking his bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it lightly. He moaned into my mouth and I slowly released his lip. I pulled away slowly and his eyes were still closed. "Well goodnight" I told him smiling, when he opened his eyes.

I started heading toward the door, knowing he would most likely stop me or follow me to my room. I was right, before I could even make it half way to the door, I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me to him. I was pressed firmly against the front of his warm body and I could feel his arousal pressing against me. I bit back a moan from the feel of it.

He slowly turned me around to face him. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" he whispered in my ear, as he backed us toward his bed, planting soft wet kisses all along my neck. He slowly laid me back on his bed, continuing to kiss me. His kisses moved to under my jaw and chin.

For a while I couldn't speak, distracted by his soft lips pressing against my skin. "Does that question have a double meaning?" I finally breathed out with his lips still against my jaw; my voice had come out slightly breathless. He pulled back to look at me, as I stared up at him, in the dim light.

"Maybe" he whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling on it. I moaned from the feeling of his hot mouth on my ear and it only egged him on to continue doing it even more. His hand moved to cup one of my breasts through my thin tee shirt, and my back arched at his touch. He brought his mouth down to the other one, sucking my skin there into his mouth through my tee shirt.

I moaned his name and my hands went to his hair. He raised my shirt and I rose up and he took it completely off and began massaging and kneading my breasts with his hands, as his mouth attacked mine. We were both moaning into the kiss.

He then moved his hands down to the waistband of my shorts and started to pull them off my body. I raised my hips and let him take them completely off. Then I reached down and pulled both his pants and boxers down, at once. He reached over into his night stand and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and slipped it on, never breaking our kiss. My body began to tingle all over in anticipation for him to enter me. His hand snaked down my body and began stroking me. My body arched again and I pressed myself more into his hand. His fingers were absolutely amazing, and he was hitting all the right spots.

Just as I was about to beg him to enter me, he moved his hand away and I felt his arousal pressing against me and he entered me, in one quick thrust. I gasped in pleasure, which quickly turned into a moan. I began to meet his thrusts with my own and he began moaning into my mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and began sucking one of my breasts again as the other hand tangled into my hair; his thrusts never slowed. I began moaning loudly from the feel of his mouth and tongue on me, along with how amazing he felt, moving inside me.

His thrusts were powerful and relentless. I had lost count of how many orgasms I'd had. With each orgasm I had, his thrusts never slowed or stopped. Sometimes they would actually pick up, causing my orgasm to last longer. He knew how to hit all the right spots and at the right time. He seemed to know my body so well.

My moans alternated from loud to low and I could hear myself speaking broken up, incoherent words and sentences. I kept moaning his name and he would catch my moans in a kiss.

Finally I could tell Edward was reaching his own peak. His thrusts became frantic, causing my nails to dig into his back from the pleasure. In the back of my mind I was worried that I might be hurting him, but he wasn't complaining, in fact it seemed to cause him to moan louder and move faster. I kissed his lips capturing his moans and moved my hands to his hair again.

When his thrust picked up, my grip in his hair tightened. Finally his body froze as he reached his peak and my body arched into him, as he brought me to yet another orgasm. I kissed him, running my hands through his hair as we rode out our orgasm together. I was absolutely certain that there could be nothing better than making love to Edward.

Finally both our bodies calmed down and Edward rolled off me, onto his side of the bed, kissing me and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his embrace my head resting on his chest.

"Wow" he said, breathless.

"I know" I said just as breathless, as I planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you" he murmured, stroking my cheek, when our kiss broke.

"I love you too" I murmured back kissing his lips again.

He yawned. "I'm exhausted" he told me, laughing.

"Yeah me too" I said laughing too. I reached over and turned off the lamp and Edward fell fast asleep. I couldn't sleep right away. I started thinking about my talk with Alice and about the fact that Edward would be leaving in about ten days. I could feel myself getting upset at the thought of it. I loved him too much to have him leave and not be able to see him. I couldn't imagine not being able to hold and be with him like this. I stared at his beautiful face and began lightly tracing his features with my fingers. He sighed and it almost sounded like a moan.

I began tracing his lips now and they parted slightly against my fingers. He wasn't fully awake. I smiled and lightly kissed his luscious lips and moved in closer to him. Soon after, I finally fell asleep too………….

*********************************************************

_A/N: Okay so….I'm dying to know what you guys thought of this chapter! :) Please Review you guys!! Things are about to really start happening and plus the next chapter should be …quite nice and…interesting *wink* So Review Plz!!!!! :)_


	9. OnE Steamy ShoweR

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter! I think you guys will enjoy *wink* ;)**

***************************************************************************

**OnE Steamy ShoweR**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face. He was still asleep. I watched him for a while smiling, he seemed so peaceful. I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. I decided to take a shower, so I slowly moved away from his warm body and carefully freed myself from his embrace. I was careful as I left the bed not to wake him up. I looked over to make sure I hadn't woke him up. He sighed and shuffled a bit but he didn't wake up.

I quietly grabbed my clothes off the floor and slipped them on. I looked back at Edward, biting my bottom lip at the sight of him lying there, gloriously naked.

The covers were only just barely covering the bottom half of his body. I didn't want to leave the bed. I wanted to hop back in and lie there until he woke up, just watching him, with his arms wrapped around me, but I didn't want Alice to come barging in again and telling us to get up.

I tiptoed out of his room and closed the door lightly behind me.

I headed toward Alice's room first. She was over by her mirror doing her hair. It looked like she had already been up for a while.

"Hey" I said stepping inside and moving to sit on her bed. As I did a yawn escaped.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked making conversation.

"Yeah I did." She answered. "Did you have a good sleepover?" She asked me. I could hear the smile in her voice. She didn't turn around, and just continued to do her hair.

"Um yeah" I answered her, blushing like crazy.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun sleeping with my brother" she told me, finally turning around. I gasped shocked and embarrassed. She had a huge grin, taking over her whole face, as she stared at me and watching my reaction to her comment. I grabbed one of her pillows off her bed and threw it at her head.

It hit her hair and she frowned at me, as she picked up her brush and started fixing it. "I'm going to hop in the shower" I told her, getting off the bed and heading toward the door. I could feel myself still blushing. She didn't say anything as I left, but when I turned to look at her, I could see she still had the huge grin on her face.

I left her room and headed to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I dropped my clothes to the floor and turned the shower on. I brushed my teeth as I waited for the hot water to come. When I was done, I adjusted the water, and then got in.

I grabbed my bath sponge and body wash and closed my eyes and held my head back, as I let the warm water run over my face. It felt extremely good, as the water cascaded down, causing me to let out a content sigh. I stood there for quite a while just letting the water run down on me.

I don't know how long I stood under the water, letting it run down my body. But I didn't hear the bathroom door open, over the sound of the water cascading down. So I almost had a heart attack when I heard Edward's velvet voice.

"Mind if I join you, love?" I heard him ask. I let out a screech in surprise and I dropped my bath sponge and body wash I had been holding, as my hand went to my chest. I had also nearly slipped and fell in the process.

I looked over to see a naked Edward standing holding the shower door open looking at me, with an amused smirk on his face.

"You scared me!" I managed to get out, after my heart rate had slowed down and I realized I wasn't going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" he said, seeming genuinely concerned, I could also see he was trying not to laugh. I had almost forgotten what had happened, as I looked over his gloriously naked body, standing before me. Behind him I could see his clothes lying there on the floor.

I heard a faint chuckle, and it broke me from my trance of Edward's perfect body. I looked up at Edward's face and he still had a smirk on it. I realized that I hadn't answered his question, too distracted by his body.

"Oh" I said blushing. "I would love for you to join me" I told him, smiling and trying to make my voice sound seductive and inviting. He smiled at me as he stepped in the shower.

"How long have you been up love?" he asked as he bent down to retrieve my bath sponge and body wash.

"Not that long" I answered as he stood back up. "Did I wake you when I left?" I asked him concerned.

"No, I just woke up and you weren't there" he told me as he popped the lid on the body wash and began applying it to the sponge.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you up. I thought you may still be tired…we had a long night" I explained, smiling and biting my lip at the last part.

"You could have waken me up love. I don't want to waste any of my time that I have with you, with sleep" he murmured in my ear as he moved behind me. I felt him plant a kiss against my shoulder.

He continued planting kisses all along my shoulder. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips against my skin. He slowly replaced his lips with my bath sponge and began slow expert strokes against my back. I could feel the soap lathering.

A moan escaped from my lips as he continued to move the sponge against me, and my eyes were still closed. I felt his lips and warm breath against my neck, and he began to plant light kisses along it.

I felt lost in the feel of his lips moving against my skin and the movement of the sponge. He suddenly stopped his movements with the sponge, moving it away from my back. He reached in front of me and set it down. He then lathered the body wash in his hands and reached for my arm.

He began to massage my now limp arm with the soap, gingerly massaging and stroking each finger on my hand. He did the same to my other arm. He then slowly turned me around to face him and began washing the front of my body, starting with my neck and shoulders. He carefully ran his soapy hands down each side.

He moved his hands down lower, washing across my breasts and the space between them. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. His eyes were on his hands and his lips were slightly parted, as he continued to move them across my chest. I bit my lip as I watched him, and my eyes drifting to his mouth. There was water dripping from his lips, as the shower hit him. I wanted to kiss his soft lips so badly.

I looked up into his eyes again and he was watching me too. His hands had now moved to my stomach and along my sides. There was a smile on his lips as he slowly brought them to my face, planting a kiss on the edge of my jaw; letting his lips linger there and then he finally pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed as his lips met mine. He pulled away slowly, and I opened my eyes watching him as he reached for more body wash. He picked up the sponge again and began moving it slowly down my body, causing my eyes to close again. He moved the sponge in little circular motions.

I finally opened my eyes, after a while of him moving the sponge against my skin, and looked down to see Edward kneeling in front of me, smiling as he watched my face.

He began washing my legs. When he was done he placed the sponge beside him stroking my leg softly, and then motioning for me to raise my foot.

I backed into the shower door, leaning against it. My breathing had picked up and was coming out shaky. He began massaging my foot with his hands soapy. When he was finished, he planted light feather kisses across my foot, giving the other one the same treatment.

I felt breathless as I watched him. His lips suddenly froze against my foot and he glanced up at me through his long lashes. His eyes were scorching, as we silently stared at each other. I was sure he could see my need for him in my eyes. My foot was still in his hands. He slowly released my foot, and then instead of standing up, he began planting kisses against my inner thighs. He kisses trailed up my leg causing me to slightly shiver from the sensation.

His hands gently urged my legs further apart, his lips never leaving my skin. I realized I wasn't breathing, when I let out a sharp breath when his lips came in contact with my center.

He planted a soft lingering kiss against my center and a moan escaped my lips.

He lift one of my legs over his shoulder, his lips didn't leaving my center as he did. My breathing was now erratic, as he continued kissing me there. The next thing he did caused my hips to jerk reflexively, against his mouth, when I felt his tongue dart out against me.

I began to shudder, from the feeling of his warm breath against me and it felt as if my legs would give out, as his tongue began to move against me, in long slow strokes. Luckily he was holding me up, with one of his hands on my waist and the other on my thigh.

My eyes were shut tight and my hands were in his hair, gripping it tightly. I realized I could hear him moaning against me. It sounded incredible and the sound caused a vibration against me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the amazing sight of him there, with his face between my legs. I couldn't stop the stream of moans that escaped me from the sight of him, and the amazing feelings he was creating, with his mouth. I could feel myself slowly moving against his mouth and his moans picked up also.

At this moment, nothing else existed and my thoughts were completely clouded and overtaken by Edward and his amazing mouth. I couldn't believe what he was doing to me and how my body reacted to it.

I called out his name as my body began to tense against his mouth, and a powerful orgasm washed through my body. Edward's mouth continued moving against me as it overtook me. His strokes picked up along with his moans, which became more drawn out.

His tongue continued moving against me, until my body calmed down. My breathing was loud and my hand went to my chest. I couldn't believe how amazing that had felt and that Edward had actually done that to me.

He finally rose in front of me and he had a smug look on his face. I almost roughly brought his lips to mine and began kissing him. He began moaning against my mouth and I opened my mouth against his lips and he immediately did the same, letting his tongue slip into my mouth.

He pressed his body against mine as we continued to kiss hungrily and I could feel his very prominent arousal and it caused me to moan. I broke our kiss but his lips stayed on my skin and began moving down to my collar bone and breasts. He lift my leg and brought it around his waist, as he continued kissing all over my skin.

I began kissing along his neck and jaw as his arousal continued pressing against me. "Edward" I murmured in his ear. My breathing was still erratic. His lips left my skin and he looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I couldn't help but bring his lips back to mine and start kissing him again, when I looked at him. He brought his hands up to my hair and his grip tightened as his tongue began exploring my mouth again.

I finally pulled myself away from him and turned us around so that he was pressed against the shower wall. I trailed my hands down his body and began planting light kisses against his chest and licking lightly, causing him to moan. I trailed my kisses down lower, until I was kneeling in front of him.

His arousal was just a few inches from my face, and I bit my bottom lip as I looked at it. I slowly brought my mouth to it and slowly licked the tip of his arousal and I saw his legs shake slightly, and his hand came to my hair stroking it. I smiled at the effect that had on him. Just as I was about to put my mouth on him we heard a knock on the door, causing Edward to let out loud groan.

"I know you're in there Edward!" Alice yelled at the door. "Hurry up you two. We've got plans today. Don't make me have to come back!" she threatened. I started blushing as I stood up. Edward groaned again and I smiled at him apologetically, and kissed his lips.

"Umm…I better get out before she comes back and let you finish up your shower." I told him reluctantly, but I didn't move as I looked up at his beautiful face. He let out another soft groan and pulled me to him, in a hug and planted another kiss on my lips.

We reluctantly broke away from each other, and I got out the shower and retrieved a towel. I took one last look at Edward's body before I left the bathroom and saw that he was doing the same to me. We stood unmoving staring at each other. I wanted to climb back in the shower and continue what we had started, but we had already been embarrassed enough and I didn't want Alice to come back and get us. So I finally left the bathroom, when my feet were able to move again.

We would definitely have to pick up where we left off tonight, along with some other things I had in mind, I thought to myself as I headed to my room, smiling………..

*********************************************************************

_A/N: Awww poor Edward right?! LOL I don't know where that came from, it wasn't my intention at first, but the chapter just seemed to end there! ;) So what did you guys think?! Please Please Review! _


	10. Alice And Her GReat Ideas

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter :) Someone told me it could have been called the bulge…you'll all see why *wink* Hope you enjoy!!! :D**

**************************************************************************

**Alice And Her GReat Ideas**

I headed into my room, and closed the door, still thinking about Edward as I dried my hair off with my towel. I slipped on a pair of faded jeans with a light blue fitting tee shirt, similar to the color of the shirt Edward had liked me in, that day I came into his room to wake him up. The shirt was lower in the front then most of my other tee shirts. I blow dried my hair, after I dressed and slipped on some flip flops and headed to the kitchen.

Edward was already out of the bathroom and in his room, probably still dressing. I headed to the kitchen and sat at the counter. Alice was already there and she was drinking some orange juice. I grabbed me a cup and poured myself and Edward some for when he came out.

I smiled at Alice and asked her what she had planned for the day. When I asked her she beamed at me, smiling and sitting her cup down.

"It's going to be really fun and I think you guys are going to love what I have planned!" she told me, still smiling and putting her hands together excitedly.

I gave her a nervous look, feeling cautious of what she had planned and her idea of fun for _us. _I just hoped it didn't involve or call for any kind of shopping.

"Don't worry, it's nothing scary, trust me" she said, taking in my worried expression and rolling her eyes at me, still smiling. I still felt worried especially when she said trust me.

I just stared at her and took a sip of my juice. In that moment Edward walked into the room. He looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a dark purple short sleeved button up with black pants. Everything he wore seemed as if he was modeling it. He and Alice always had such an amazing sense of style. Alice just focused more on hers and Edward just usually wore what he felt was comfortable.

I noticed that he had a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face and a very slight frown as he came toward us. When we locked eyes it immediately disappeared and he gave me a breathtaking crooked grin. He came over and pressed his lips to mine hard. As he pulled his lips away and sat in his seat, next to me, I heard him groan softly and the frown was back on his face.

"Hey Alice" he greeted his sister and gave her a slight smile, as he shuffled in his seat. I handed him the juice I had poured for him.

"Thanks love" he said smiling as he took a swallow of it.

"You okay Edward?" Alice asked concerned, as she watched Edward continue to fidget in his seat. I looked down and noticed the huge bulge in his pants. I instantly felt sorry for him, for not being able to take care of his little…well huge problem I thought to myself, biting my bottom lip. I finally tore my eyes away from his bulge as I heard him answer Alice.

"I'm fine." Edward assured her. She looked at him for a while longer.

"So Alice was just about to tell what she had planned for today" I told Edward with a sigh, trying to change the subject. He smiled nodding at me then turned to his sister.

"Well I know you guys went to the park yesterday and Bella showed you one of our new hangouts. It gave me an idea!" Alice told us, serious now, and smiling widely. "I was thinking we could drive through Forks and Port Angeles and stuff and go check out some of our old hangouts" she continued, looking proud of her idea.

"Wow that sounds good" Edward told his sister smiling, seeming excited by the idea. I was excited too and I couldn't believe the great idea.

"Yeah, Alice that sounds like a great idea. We haven't been there in a while" I told her smiling. I hadn't gone down to Forks since Christmas, to see my dad and Alice and Edward's parents. Alice had gone once after that to visit her parents. They really liked me and were really nice. They had even made friends with my dad, so he usually came over to their house with me for Christmas and any other holiday or get together they had. We were all pretty close since I used to go over there all the time hanging out.

"See I told you you'd like the idea" Alice told me putting her hands on her hips. I playfully rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah we know you're never wrong Alice" Edward told his sister sarcastically.

"Thank you" she said back, ignoring his sarcasm.

"So if you guys are ready we should head out and we can pick up something to eat on the way" she said getting up from her seat and putting her cup in the sink.

"I'm ready" I told her smiling and taking my cup to the sink too.

"Me too" Edward said, quickly finishing off the rest of his drink and putting it away with ours.

We headed to the living room and Edward reached for the car keys, lying by the door, but Alice grabbed them first.

"I'll drive" she said smiling at him and holding the keys away from him.

He frowned at her and she headed out the door, with us behind. I couldn't help but giggle as Edward pouted to the car, with the frown still on his face. He looked absolutely adorable. I held his hand in mine squeezing it lightly and hugged him to me to comfort him.

It worked he smiled and kissed my lips. We continued holding each other as we headed to the car.

When we got to the car I opened the door to the passenger seat about to get in the back."Wait Bella, you can ride shot gun" Alice told me, stopping me from getting in, as she got in the driver's seat. Her car was a two door.

Edward frowned again as he climbed into the back seat. He never liked sitting in the back, since he preferred to drive. Plus I knew he probably wanted to be able to sit with me. Alice's car was actually pretty small and Edward ended up bumping his head, getting in, not used to how low it was. I had done that many times and sometimes ended up with a bump on my head afterwards.

"Quit being a baby" Alice told Edward. I felt sorry for him as I got in. He looked really uncomfortable back there and he didn't have much space for his legs. Once we were all buckled up Alice started the car up and started driving.

"Where to first?" Edward asked from the backseat.

"Forks of course!" Alice answered, smiling at him in her rearview mirror. "We can decide what we want to do first, when we get there" she continued, looking back at the road now.

I looked up and realized that I was able to see Edward in the rearview mirror too, which made me extremely happy. I wanted badly to be able to touch him right now, but that seemed downright impossible given our positions in the car. It was going to be a long ride, especially for poor Edward, sitting uncomfortably in the backseat. Forks was miles away from us……….

****************************************************************************

_A/N: Okay I hope everyone liked the chapter. I know it was pretty short but I thought it was best to end here. Poor Edward huh?! His day started off…pretty interesting so far. ;) So please, Review!!!!!!! I think the next chapter should pretty fun and interesting :) Remember Reviews=Quicker updates :)_


	11. ROad Trip

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter...its nice and long!!!! Enjoy!!!! ;D**

*******************************************************************************************

**ROad Trip**

We had been driving for a while now. Alice had been chatting away about how excited she was and about all the places we should go today. She was pretty excited about checking out the old malls in Port Angeles.

Me or Edward didn't dare to interrupt her for a while, as she continued talking excitedly. Edward and I would agree or say a few words when appropriate. It was always surprising to me, how she and Edward could drive well no matter what. It was hard to believe she was concentrating on the road right now, but she always seemed to manage fine and was very good with directions. I on the other hand wasn't a very good driver nor was I that good with directions. I usually drove slower out of fear of getting in an accident. So when my old truck my dad had gotten me during high school broke down, I didn't drive much after that. I didn't really need to.

Edward was pretty quiet in the back and I looked up in the mirror at him again. When I did my eyes met his and he was smiling his breathtaking crooked grin, as he stared back at me. My breath caught for a while and then a huge smile spread across my face along with my blush.

We held eye contact for quite awhile, I could hear Alice still chatting away in the background. Then I realized it sounded like she was calling my name.

"Bella?" Alice chirped, in her bell like voice. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Edward.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, turning to her and smiling.

"Do you have any preferences to where we go today?" she asked, looking at me instead of the road.

"Umm….I would like to check out a couple of the bookstores I used to go to" I answered looking at the road. I was feeling nervous about her paying more attention to my answer than the road.

"Okay" she said smiling and turning to look at the road again. I sighed in relief, feeling safe again. "What about you Edward?" she asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror again.

"I would like to check out some of the music stores and some of our old hang outs" Edward answered smiling, as he leaned up in his seat and began stroking my arm gently. I smiled at him, looking at him in the mirror again. He continued stroking my arm as we all talked about our trip and memories of our high school days. The more we talked about it the more it seemed like it had been forever and yet not that long ago.

We had been driving for probably a little over an hour now. Edward stayed leaned against my seat, touching me the best he could. "Do you guys want to stop and eat or do you want to just grab something?" Alice asked us. At the mention of food my stomach growled. I realized it had been a while since I'd eaten anything and I suddenly felt starving.

"We can stop…if you guys don't mind" Edward instantly answered. I smiled at his quick response knowing that he probably wanted to get out and stretch his legs, after being cramped in the back for so long.

"Yeah that sounds good" I agreed smiling over at Alice.

"Okay well where do you guys want to go? There's a McDonald's about a little less than a mile away." She told us, motioning toward a freeway sign.

"McDonalds is okay with me" I answered.

"Me too" Edward agreed quickly again.

We got there in about ten minutes and I climbed out the car as fast as I could, so Edward could get out. I actually did it without tripping or stumbling. Edward seemed very relieved when he got out the car. Alice headed toward the door and I started to follow her, when I suddenly felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to him.

He pressed his lips against my neck and I let out a content sigh.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how truly beautiful and irresistible you look today" he murmured in my ear, and planted another kiss against my neck. My breath caught and I slowly turned around to face him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, as we stared at each other and his eyes drifted down to my lips. He began tracing his fingers up and down my spine and it felt magical, his eyes stayed focused on my mouth. I leaned my head to the side and placed a kiss on his neck. Then he brought his hand to my chin, lifting my head and bringing my lips to his.

I heard Alice let out a loud sigh. "Are you two coming?" she asked impatiently. Edward and I broke away from each other. He kept my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I smiled and he chuckled when we looked at Alice. She had her hands on her hips, frowning slightly at us.

Edward walked over toward her, pulling me along. He reached the door first and pulled it open and Alice walked through first then me, and Edward behind still holding my hand.

"I thought you were hungry" Alice said looking at me, when we went through the door.

I was...I mean I am" I corrected blushing, as she raised one eyebrow at me. I looked over at Edward smiling. He winked at me, smiling widely. I grinned widely at him, biting my lip.

"So what do you guys want?" Edward asked us, when were near the counter.

"Ooo I want a mcChicken and a small fry, with a small orange soda" Alice answered quickly. He smiled at her then turned to me waiting for my order.

"Umm…" I said, as I looked up at the menu trying to decide what I wanted.

"I think I'll take a double cheeseburger" I told him smiling.

"Nothing to drink?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Maybe water" I decided, realizing I did feel thirsty.

"No fries?" he asked me.

"I don't think I could finish them all." I told him.

"Okay. Are you sure that's all you want?" he asked making sure I didn't want anything else.

"Yeah I'm sure" I said placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled kissing me back, then turned toward the counter, I was still holding his hand so we walked over to the cashier hand in hand.

The cashier was a young girl. She looked a little younger than me about eighteen or nineteen. I saw her look between me and Edward, then at our hands. Her eyes finally stopped on Edward and she gave him a huge smile.

"Hi. What can I do for you today?" she asked smiling widely at him, and noticeably checking him out.

"Um yes" he said ignoring her obvious interest in him. He gave her his order, looking at the menu the entire time, instead of her. She seemed disappointed by this as she put in our order.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked kind of suggestively in my opinion. Emphasizing 'anything', as she was leaning toward him, a bit more than necessary.

"No thank you. I'm fine" he replied giving her a polite smile, ignoring her attempt at flirting.

"You're sure?" she asked, still not telling him the cost of food. I had to hold back my giggle at how persistent this girl was being.

"Yes I'm sure" Edward answered back, a tight smile on his face. He seemed like he was getting annoyed by her. He squeezed my hand in his and I smiled up at him.

"That will be $11.87" the girl told him in a flat voice.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, and gave her the money. When he did he leaned in to kiss me, letting his lips linger on mine for a while.

I heard the girl clear her throat. We broke our kiss and looked at her. She was holding the receipt in Edward's face. He took it and thanked her.

"Have a nice day" she told him, after giving me a cold stare and him a forced smile, as she handed us our drinks. As we walked away I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the whole situation that had just happened. Edward had showed no interest in her at all.

We waited a couple minutes for our order and found a nice table to sit at by a window. Edward had gotten big Mac meal and shared his large fries with me, feeding them to me. He also shared his vanilla shake with me when I had run out of my water. He ended up giving me the rest of it to finish off.

We had a lot of fun talking and stuff as we ate so it took longer. I wiped Edward's mouth for him a few times, because his burger was pretty messy.

We didn't leave right away when we finished eating because Alice really wanted an ice cream sundae, so Edward brought one for her and we sat there, talking more, while she finished her sundae.

Before we left Edward went and brought two bottles of water and handed one to me and Alice. "For the road" he said smiling.

"Don't you need one?" I asked him, realizing he hadn't gotten himself one.

"No. I'll be okay" he told me kissing me and grabbing my hand in his as we headed to the car.

When we got to the car, I tried to sit in the back seat this time but Edward stopped me.

"Love, you don't have to sit back there I'm fine" he told me.

"Actually I think you'd be more comfortable in the front" I told him, facing him now. "It's pretty crowded back there, for you" I added, knowing that I would have more space in the leg department.

"Well we don't have much farther to go, so I'll be fine back there" he told me smiling. I was just about to protest some more, but his lips pressed to mine, effectively silencing me.

"You know, we're not going to get anywhere anytime soon, if you guys don't stop with the love fest" Alice said from the other side of the car, only half joking.

Me and Edward broke apart and he climbed back in the backseat. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched him climb in, wishing he had just let me sit back there instead. I got in the car after him and Alice got us back on the road again.

We still had a little ways to go, but it seemed to go by fast. Edward had given me his hand from the backseat and let me hold it and play with his fingers. I loved how long and slender his perfect fingers were. I began to think about the wonderful things his fingers could do, and I began blushing and biting my lip trying to prevent the wide smile that was forming at the thought of it and failing miserably. I looked over at Alice and then at Edward, they both had their eyebrows raised at me and a curious expression on their face.

I blushed even more and shook my head at them, and then turned to look out the window, still holding Edward's hand in both of mine. The smile was still on my face, but neither of them pressed the issue and said anything. I knew that they would probably bring it up later and I wouldn't hear the end of it, until I told them what I was thinking about. But there was no way I was going to tell them.

We got to Forks seemingly quick. Everything looked extremely familiar and the same, as if we'd never left.

Alice took the 101 north freeway in Forks. When we got off that, she drove on this dirt like road, I'm sure we all recognized fairly well. When the pavement ended she pulled over to the side, and the forest was in clear view, it stretched on forever like I remembered.

It really brought back memories, we all used to go hang out and explore it all the time. We had a few favorite spots in it. It was surprising that this was one of my favorite places here, since it was a nightmare walking through, with me falling every step of the way, making it take forever to get where we were going. But they were usually pretty patient about it and Edward was always there helping me through, so that I wouldn't fall as much, even though sometimes I had caused him to fall too. I knew this time would be no different with my clumsiness.

We all climbed out of the car. Alice was busy looking around and checking out the place, trying to figure out which way was best to take. She had her hand above her eyes, and she was frowning. It had turned out to be unusually sunny today. I stared into the forest, not seeing much through the darkness of it, except for all the bushes, protruding leaves, and winding branches. It sort of looked like a death hazard.

I felt hesitant to move at all, and Edward noticed. "What's wrong love?" he asked coming in front of me and placing his hand against my cheek, softly urging me to look at him. I looked up at his beautiful face. His eyebrows were furrowed with concern and his eyes were soft as he stared into mine.

"Nothing, just thinking about the trail" I told him honestly, motioning with my eyes toward the forest. He still looked concerned and slightly confused, as he continued to stare at me.

"You know how I am when it comes to walking…even without all the obstacles" I said trying to make a joke out of it. I still probably looked a bit uneasy.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, and planted a kiss on top of my head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you "he murmured into my hair, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. I smiled; still feeling worried, about his safety too. I was completely out of practice with this now, especially without my mediocre attempt of P.E., to somewhat help with my balance.

I tried to stay away from things that may cause more of a hazard and problem with my clumsiness.

"Hey you guys!" Alice yelled over to us. We both looked up at her; she still had her hand shielding her eyes. "I think we could try going this way, it doesn't seem too bad" she told us motioning toward a direction in the forest.

We both looked to where she was pointing. "But you guys can look around some more, to see which way you want to go. I'm going to grab a few things from the car" she added, frowning toward the sun.

As Alice made her way to the car, me and Edward went closer toward the forest. I was gripping onto him as we walked, afraid I might come across a rock and trip over it or something, before I even made it inside the forest.

But, I could actually manage to trip over my own feet. I was probably one of the few people who had to concentrate so much on an everyday task such as walking.

We walked around looking for a bit, I didn't want to actually go inside yet.

"Maybe we should head back and just go Alice's way…it seems better" I was going to say safer but decided against it. There weren't as many outstretched branches from what I could see, in the direction she pointed to. I turned to look at Alice. She was still searching through stuff in the car, probably looking for her sun glasses. I was just about to make my way over to her, when Edward grabbed my hand.

"So what was it that made you blush, when we were in the car?" he asked, stopping me from leaving, as he looked into my eyes. I bit my lip at the question, immediately thinking about what it was.

"You seemed embarrassed by whatever it was" he continued, smiling slightly. I smiled, feeling myself blushing again, as I looked away from his gaze.

He put his finger under my chin and gently urged me to meet his gaze again. "Won't you tell me?" he murmured as he stared intently into my eyes. I began biting my lip again, at his words and from his eyes boring into mine. His eyes drifted down to my lips and his fingers began lightly tracing them and I slowly released my bottom lip from my teeth.

He was still waiting for my answer. I never was able to keep anything from him. He met my gaze again, as his fingers continued running over my lips. I kissed his fingers and he raised his eyebrow at me; his fingers stilling against my lips now.

"I was thinking about your hands" I muttered, not sure if it was too low from him to hear. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak again, but gasped instead, at what I did next. I grabbed his hand that was still against my mouth and slowly took one of his fingers in my mouth, answering his question, as I stared into his eyes, and ever so slowly released it, as I sucked on it lightly.

His mouth was partly open as he watched me, I wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. His eyes darted from my eyes to my mouth.

When I finally released his finger from my mouth I smiled up at him. He didn't say anything or move. He still had the shocked expression on his face. I was shocked myself at what I'd just did. I headed over to Alice, who was now closing up her car. She had on some sun glasses and a cap, along with some other stuff in her hand. Edward still looked frozen and hadn't moved from where he was standing. I giggled to myself as I looked back at him.

When I made my way over to Alice, she smiled at me and handed me a hat, along with my bottle of water.

"What's wrong with Edward?" she asked looking over at her brother.

"Nothing, he's just collecting himself" I told her grinning. That was probably being too honest, but it just slipped out.

Alice looked at me, raising her eyebrow but didn't ask or say anything. She probably figured she didn't want to know.

"We can just go your way. Edward and I didn't find anywhere better" I told her. She nodded and we headed toward the forest.

"Edward are you coming?" Alice called to him. He shook his head slightly, like he was clearing it or coming out of a trance and then headed over to us.

"Yeah" he answered, taking a deep breath and smiling at his sister.

"Do you want a hat? I have another one in the car" Alice asked him before we went into the forest.

"No thanks" he said smiling and running his hand through his perfect hair. His hair color really seemed to come out and you could see more of the copperness to it, in the sunlight.

"Just checking" Alice told him smiling. We knew that Edward had never liked hats much. In fact he kind of hated them.

I was busy smiling at him and looking at how amazing he looked, when he met my gaze. He gave me a look that said _'you're in for it'_. I watched him frozen and mesmerized and he raised his eyebrow at me, silently communicating with me. I bit my bottom lip at the look he was giving me, and he looked down at my mouth and it looked like he groaned silently, or too low for us to hear.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked, turning to us and smiling.

I took a deep breath and looked into the forest. "Yep" I said giving a forced smile. I felt Edward grab my hand in his, and softly stroke it with his thumb. I looked over at him and he smiled at me, giving me a reassuring look. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand in mine and turned toward the forest as we all headed in…………..

********************************************************

_A/N: Okay guys so I hope you liked this chapter I tried to add my little kind of excitement in it ;D. Its funny this chapter was suppose to contain their whole little trip. It was titled differently and everything…but as I said nothing goes as planned, things just happen :) But I like the results though. So I think some pretty interesting things are going to be happening….but I'm kinda looking forward to when they get back too *wink* so Please review and the sooner we can get to that along, with all the other…interesting things coming up *wink* I really wanna know what you guys think so far. Especially with the stuff that happened in this chapter, with Bella and Edward…her (naughty) thoughts, not to mention the cashier ;) So Review plz!!! :D_


	12. Memories And Old HanG Outs

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. It's dedicated to someone who said they wanted to see more Edward and Alice time. So now you guys get to see some Edward being a big brother along with some other interesting things ;) Hope you enjoy!!!!**

***************************************************************************

**Memories And Old HanG Outs**

My fears were confirmed as soon as we stepped into the forest. I almost did a face plant when I tripped over one of the outstretched branches that were low on the ground. Luckily Edward caught me in time, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him, and steadying me.

"You okay?" he asked me, turning me to face him, concern on his face. I shook my head yes, not trusting my voice yet.

After that he held me extremely close to his side, not taking any more chances. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around me. He would also lift me off the ground, when he saw a big obstacle in the way that would most likely cause me to fall for sure. He also would walk ahead a bit and pull aside leaves and tree branches, making way for me and Alice to come through and still helping me when he got the chance.

Alice was doing pretty good getting through everything. A few times Edward would help her, when she came across a huge branch, or he would lift her up, so that her foot wouldn't get caught on something.

Plus, me and Alice definitely weren't wearing the best shoes for this. I had lost my shoes quite a few times while walking through the forest, which would also cause me to stumble. I had debated on whether or not I should just hold them in my hand, but I decided against it. Things would probably be even worse and the last thing I needed was bleeding feet.

****

We finally made it to where we were going, which was this sort of tree house like thing. We had all built it, as a place for us to be able to get away to and just hang out at, when we wanted shelter and didn't want to hang out at each other's house. It was a place to call our own, that we only knew about, since it was at a location in the forest where people didn't come to, because it was pretty hard and rough to get to and there wasn't much there, except for what we had made.

We had all helped build it, which of course Edward actually did most of the building. Me or Alice didn't know what we were doing. I had gotten hurt quite a few times, by dropping things on my foot, getting my foot caught, along with lots of falling and splinters. Alice had just gotten frustrated and given up. So we just pretty much had stood back, letting Edward do the work and occasionally handing him stuff when he needed it.

Alice had did the decorations for it instead, so I had insisted that Edward let me help him more building it, but he just told me it would be safer if I didn't, but he gave in and let me help him a little bit. I mostly just contributed by helping both him and Alice when they needed me to.

The tree house wasn't much, but it was pretty nice. We had made it out of old pieces of wood we found in the forest. My dad even helped us, especially with all the sawing and getting good pieces of wood that would fit and was the size we needed. He helped Edward with a lot of the handy work that Alice and I couldn't.

The tree house was made up of different shades of brown, ranging from a very light color to a very dark or rooty color. It also wasn't too high off the ground. It was actually pretty low and we didn't need to climb much to get in. We usually just let Edward go first and he helped us up.

We were all pretty excited when we got there and rushed over to it. It looked the same and was in pretty good shape. We rushed over to it and Edward got up first and then helped me and Alice in. The inside felt extremely familiar and really brought back memories. We used to come up here all the time, but when Edward left, me and Alice didn't come too much after that and ended up stopping altogether and doing other things instead, which due to Alice was a lot of shopping.

I moved over and sat down next to Alice and Edward sat across from us. It was actually pretty small, so we folded our legs. We were also smiling and looking around the small tree house, probably all reminiscing.

"Wow" Alice finally spoke, smiling widely at us.

"I know. I can't believe the old tree house is still here" Edward said, responding to Alice, smiling.

"Ooo Edward that reminds me of our tree house song we used to sing when we were little!" Alice beamed, grabbing onto Edward's leg.

"Do you remember? We used to sing it all the time, when we would get all the blankets and pillows, and couch cushions and make a tree house inside the house!" she continued, excitedly.

"Yeah I remember" Edward said laughing.

"One time we even took everything outside and built one by that old tree we used to have!" Alice exclaimed. "Mom got so mad but dad just thought it was hilarious" she added laughing hysterically now. Edward was laughing a lot too.

"What? You guys used to have a tree house song?" I asked laughing, and looking at both of them.

"Yeah we did" Alice answered me, still laughing.

"I think we told you about it before" Edward added, once his laughter died down some.

"I don't remember it or you telling me about it" I told him. He opened his mouth about to say something but Alice interrupted.

"We should sing it for her!" Alice beamed coming over and tugging on Edward's arm.

I smiled widely, liking the idea a lot.

"No there's no way I'm going to sing that song with you" Edward said shaking his head and laughing.

"It'll be fun" Alice urged.

"Maybe for you guys" Edward said, laughing.

"Aww come on Eddie" Alice whined, putting on her puppy face similar to Edward's. She took hers a step forward. It was heart breaking. Somehow she would make her eyes look they were about to tear up, widening them and she would stick out her lower lip. It always worked on both of us. Especially on Edward, he was a sucker for it.

"No Alice" Edward said shaking his head.

She let her bottom lip quiver, as she continued to look at him heartbroken.

"It's not gonna work Alice" Edward said trying not to look at her.

"Eddie!" she whined again. That was his childhood nickname. Alice called him that a lot, especially when she was trying to get him to do something or agree to it.

It was funny watching the two of them.

Edward groaned as he looked at his sister. We both knew he was going to give in.

"Fine I'll do it" he finally said, after a while.

"Yay!" she said grabbing his hand.

"Okay ready?" she asked sitting up on her knees and turning to face me.

"Let's just get it over with" Edward said, with a defeated sigh, but smiled at his sister.

Alice counted off and then they started their song, both singing in harmony.

_I have built a tree house  
I have built a tree house  
Nobody can see us  
it's a you and me house_

_I've been climbing rocks and stones  
been collecting broken bones  
I've been swimming across the lakes  
just to find this perfect place  
I got lost into the woods  
I've been covered up in mud  
I've been going through a lot  
just to find this perfect spot_

The song was extremely cute and they were so adorable singing it. Alice had always had a beautiful singing voice, but I had only heard Edward's a few times and it was amazing, one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard.

I clapped for them when they finished, trying not to laugh, but couldn't help the giggles that escaped. They both playfully bowed.

"See that wasn't so bad!" Alice said playfully smacking Edward's shoulder.

"Speak for yourself you evil Pixie" Edward teased as he tickled her.

She gasped, and it immediately turned into laughter as she swatted his hands away.

"You know...you really should stop calling me that!" Alice said frowning at Edward, as she moved away.

"Especially in front of Jasper!"She added, nearly whispering as if he was there.

Me and Edward were both silent for a while, and then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Alice just frowned at us even more, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll stop when you grow some more" Edward told her, still laughing and wiping his eyes. Edward tried to move away as she smacked his arm, but it was no use in the small tree house.

I just watched them laughing and shaking my head.

"Alice!" Edward warned after she had smacked him in the arm a few times. But she ignored him and just kept going for quite a while.

"Fine you leave me no choice" he said as he came over tickling her, effectively stopping her from smacking him. It was one of his only defences against Alice, because we both knew that she hated tickles more than anything.

I just laughed at them the whole time and they kept up their playing for quite a while. Alice was near tears now, begging him to stop.

"You guys are so crazy" I said laughing. My laughter immediately stopped when I saw how Edward was looking at me. His hands had frozen against Alice's ribs. He was staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious look on his face. I stared back at him frightened and the next thing I knew he was on top of me with his hands against my sides, threatening to tickle me.

"So we're crazy now, Ms. Isabella?" Edward murmured into my ear, his warm breath fogging up my head. He pulled back and his face was mere inches from mine, our lips were almost touching. I couldn't find my voice to speak, especially when his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and began stroking my bare waist.

He raised his eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer, as he continued stroking my skin. Finally I came out of my haze and was able to answer him by shaking my head no, unable to find my voice yet. He smiled at me and pressed his lips to the side of my neck, kissing me, as he pressed his body into mine.

"Okay you two settle down. And Edward get your weight off Bella!" Alice broke in, smacking Edward's head playfully at the last part. He smiled, moving his head from my neck and getting off of me, releasing his hold on me. He turned to Alice and playfully pulled her hat down more over her face and she smacked his hand again. I sat up again and fixed my hat that was barely on my head still. I could still feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest from Edward and I bit my bottom lip as I looked over at him.

He winked at me, giving me his crooked grin, and I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Hey we should go check out that old stream we used to go by. I think its right around here." Alice said suddenly, standing up and going over to the opening of the tree house.

"I'm pretty sure it's still there" she said turning to us, smiling.

"Yeah, me too!" Edward said seeming pretty excited about going.

"Wanna go check it out love?" Edward asked turning to me, smiling.

"Umm...I think I'll wait here" I said not prepared for another hike, and more struggling then necessary with these shoes. Plus I didn't want to slow them down again. So it was probably safer for all of us if I just stayed back.

Edward seemed pretty disappointed by my answer.

"You sure you don't wanna come Bella? It'll be fun." Alice said disappointed too. She was over at the opening of the tree house, getting ready to climb down.

"Yeah, you're sure love?" Edward, asked coming over to where I was standing now and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, you guys can go" I said looking over at Alice.

"I think I've done enough risking my life. I don't wanna push my luck and make it take forever too" I joked, looking up at him and giggling lightly.

He gave me a slight smile and looked as if he was about to say something, but Alice spoke first.

"Okay Bella, we'll be back quick. It shouldn't take long at all" Alice assured me as she started to climb down. I gave her a smile. I could still feel Edward's eyes on my face.

"You're sure love?" he asked again. His voice was a velvet murmur, as he brought his face closer to mine. My eyes drifted down to his lips, but I quickly brought them back up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah I'm sure....I'll go next time, when I have better shoes for it" I explained smiling at him, and motioning with my eyes toward my feet.

He smiled, laughing lightly, probably at my reference to next time. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that" he said raising his eyebrow and grinning widely at me. I almost melted from the sight of him and his closeness. He always had that effect on me. I wonder if he knows it.

His eyes were on my mouth now, and he brought his hand up to cup me cheek. I ran my tongue over my lips, licking them, as I looked at Edward's. When I did that he brought his lips to mine.

It seemed like forever since we had kissed like this and we both moaned when our lips made contact. Edward pressed his body more into mine and I tried to bring myself closer to him. We just couldn't seem to get close enough. I immediately opened my mouth against Edward's, wanting to taste his mouth and feel his tongue against mine. He wasted no time, doing the same and letting his tongue dart into my mouth.

I brought my hands to his hair, tangling my fingers in it, as one of his hands did the same to my hair, while his other one made its way under the hem of my shirt, stroking my skin there, as his tongue began to stroke and battle mine.

Suddenly we heard Alice. "Edward are you coming?!" We heard her yell up at him. We broke our kiss and Edward leaned his forehead against mine, as we both struggled to catch our breath. When I opened my eyes he kissed my lips again and we both headed over to the opening in the tree house and looked down at an angry Alice, smiling. She had her hands on her hips and was frowning slightly. She raised one eyebrow at us, when she saw us.

"I better get down there. The Pixie is getting impatient" Edward said turning to me, smiling and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Coming Alice" he told her, as he got ready to climb down. He looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss him, letting my lips linger on his. He groaned when I pulled away and I gave him another quick kiss. He smiled at me and then climbed down from the tree house.

When he got down there, Alice smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Bella I wish you would come!" Alice told me giving me a pleading look.

I just laughed. "Have fun you guys" I told them smiling. Alice pouted a bit then smiled up at me.

"Fine, we'll be back soon" she said, realising I wasn't going to come.

They both waved goodbye and I watched them disappear through the forest.

I moved back and sat down against one of the walls in the tree house and let out a sigh and stretched my legs out. I wondered what I was going to do until they got back. I hadn't thought about that part. But at least I wasn't risking falling and getting a bunch of bad scrapes and scratches.

I debated on whether I should climb down and do a bit of exploring myself, without going too far and risking my safety, since I would be alone. I knew Edward would be upset if I got hurt when he wasn't around and Alice would probably say I should have just come with them. I didn't want any _'I told you sos'_ from her.

So I decided to just stay inside the tree house, figuring they weren't going to take too long....

****************************************************************

_A/N: Yeah I decided ending it here seemed like the best spot. Otherwise it would have ended up way too long...with what I have planned *wink*Okay so what did everyone think of some quality Edward and Alice time?! Again this chapter ended up way longer than expected with all the things that took place ;) The next chapter should be fun too...wonder what these guys got planned next...hmmm LOL Please Review!!! I really want to know what you guys think and everything. Remember Reviews=Quicker updates ;D_


	13. LaPush Beach

**A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. So…I made this chapter nice and extra long so hopefully that makes up some :) *wink* Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************

**LaPush Beach**

I sat looking out the little built in window we had in the tree house, for quite a while thinking. It was a pretty nice day today and the forest was pretty quiet, except for the chirps or movements from animals, I would hear ever so often. It was actually quite peaceful and there was a nice breeze blowing too.

I had no idea what time it was now. I had left my cell phone in the car and it had been, I was guessing maybe twenty minutes or more since Edward and Alice had left. I wasn't feeling restless yet, as I just let my thoughts take over and run wild. When I started thinking about me and Edward I could feel myself starting to blush and my teeth on my bottom lip.

Thinking of Edward also made me think about the hike back, which I really wasn't looking forward too. In fact I felt a little scared about it. Suddenly I could hear laughter, breaking me from my panic. It was Edward and Alice coming back. I smiled, happy to not have to be alone any more.

I turned away from the tiny window and turned to face the opening where they would be coming in soon, with a huge smile on my face. Alice came up first and gave me a wide grin when she saw me.

"Hey Bella" she said excitedly as she climbed all the way into the tree house. She came over and gave me a quick hug. "You really should have came. It wasn't that bad and it was fun" she told me as she hugged me.

"But Edward told me you said you would next time" she told me raising her eyebrow and giving me a smile that let me know she wouldn't be letting me get out of it. I rolled my eyes smiling at her.

Just then Edward climbed up, with a breathtaking smile on his face. I watched him not saying anything , smiling widely and biting my lip. Finally he made his way over to me.

"Hey" he murmured as he brought his lips to mine. My eyes closed as soon as his lips touched mine and my hand went up to his face. His lips stayed pressed to mine when our kiss ended and he slowly pulled back with a sigh and his eyes went to my lips.

"Hey" I said, breathless from his kiss.

He gave me his crooked grin and moved to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around me. His arm around me felt magical and I laid my head against his chest. I sighed and a huge smile spread across my face from being wrapped in Edward's arms. I felt him plant a kiss on top of my hat that I was still wearing.

I began to trace lazy patterns on his chest. The material of his shirt felt nice against my fingertip. I frowned slightly as I took in his pants. There was what looked like dried up dirt on the knees of them.

"What happened?" I asked touching them, and raising my head up slightly to look up at him.

He shook his head laughing lightly.

"Ask Alice" he said looking over at her.

I looked at them both, confused and wondering what had happened. Alice just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

I turned back to Edward and he was still grinning. He looked down and met my gaze and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey lovebirds, I was thinking we could head down to LaPush beach." Alice said, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Mmmm yeah I'm in" I said, when Edward's lips left mine. I really liked that idea especially with the nice weather. We didn't really get to go there much, even when we lived down here, because the weather was always too cold and dreary for it. So today was a pretty unusual and rare day.

"Okay then we should probably get going" Alice said, heading over to the opening in the tree house. I let out a groan and Edward tightened his hold on me.

"What's wrong love?" he asked placing his finger under my chin, urging me to meet his gaze. Concern was on his face.

I pressed my lips to his, giving him a quick kiss and I gave him a smile when my lips left his, trying to take away his worry.

"It's nothing I'm just not looking forward to the hike back" I said giving a small laugh.

He smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

"I could carry you" he murmured in my ear, when his lips left mine. His breath was warm against my ear and taking over my senses.

I could hear the smile in his voice. The thought of Edward carrying me in his strong arms caused my breath to catch. It was something I had fantasized about. I also knew it would be ridiculous to have Edward carrying me through the forest.

He made his way to the opening, taking my hand in his. I just smiled at him and rolled my eyes. He climbed down first and waited for me. I took a deep breath and started to climb down myself. When my feet should have touched the ground it didn't, instead I felt strong warm hands grab me and the next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms. I let out a yelp in surprise and he just smirked at me.

He carried me for a couple minutes until we were now a few feet away from the tree house, then he put me down taking my hand instead. We hiked back and all got in the car. I was finally able to convince Edward to let me sit in the back after some argument from him. He gave up when Alice started up the car and I was already getting in.

****

It didn't take long to get to LaPush beach. Alice parked and got her cell phone and some other things out the car. I left mine again and we all headed down toward the beach. There wasn't anyone there except for us. The water was a dark gray, even in the sunlight and the shore was rocky.

We found a nice spot in the sand to be in. Edward laid back in the sand and I did too. He pulled me to lay on his chest instead, which I much preferred. I smiled as I moved my body more into his. Alice sat down next to us and I let out a tiny giggle at the look on her face. She had a grimace and was complaining about the sand getting into her shoes.

Edward poked fun at her saying _'that's what a beach is' _and that_ 'she should have worn tennis shoes instead'_. He ended up getting sand kicked on his pants for the comments, adding to the dried up dirt that was already there.

After a while of laughing and joking, and kicking and throwing sand at each other, Alice's phone rang. She immediately grabbed it and began grinning widely. Me and Edward stared at her with curious expressions on our face.

"It's Jazzy!" she squealed jumping up from the sand and running, as she pushed talk on her phone. Me and Edward both laughed as we watched her retreating figure. She looked so happy and she was absolutely glowing as she talked to him. Although it was like that every time they talked and saw each other.

They had been dating for two and a half years. They had met at a party Alice had forced me to go to, to celebrate our college acceptance. It was an instant attraction for them and they almost just as instantly fell madly in love with each other. At least that's the way they acted, even though they didn't admit it right away. They were practically glowing every time they saw each other and Jasper always looked at her with the same love and passion, even after all this time. They hardly ever argued and even though they don't seem alike they fit each other perfectly and seemed to understand everything about each other, always knowing what the other needed most at the time. They are like soul mates

I couldn't help but hope that me and Edward would be like that and have what Alice and Jasper does.

"Jazzy?" Edward turned to me asking, with a laugh and a quizzical expression on his face, breaking me from my thoughts. I laughed too, giving him the only explanation I could think of.

"Alice" I said through giggles. He continued laughing too, and looked over at his sister, who was still grinning widely and nearly hugging the phone, as she paced back and forth.

I was still looking at Alice, when I suddenly could feel Edward's gaze on my face. When I met his gaze, he had what looked like a passion filled expression and he was staring deep into my eyes. His eyes began to roam over my face with what looked like awe, making me blush. His intense gaze fell on my eyes again when I did.

I looked away from his gaze biting my lip, and looked over to where Alice had been standing. When I did she was gone. I didn't see her anywhere. I finally spotted her. She was all the way back over at the car, sitting inside of it, still talking on the phone. She probably had the air conditioner on and was trying to get out the sun.

When I looked back at Edward, he was still staring at me with that intense gaze. I took my bottom lip into my mouth and then I began to lick my lips slowly, as I continued to return his gaze. He broke the gaze, looking down at my lips and the look in his eyes changed when he looked back into my eyes. I saw lust in them. He slowly began to bring his lips to mine and started kissing me with such passion.

He put his hands on both sides of my head and positioned the top half of his body over mine, deepening our kiss. His lips felt so good moving against mine. The only sounds I could hear were the gentle waves of the water and Edward's lips moving in sync with mine. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth and began running it over my bottom lip, asking for access. I slowly parted my lips and his tongue immediately entered my mouth and began stroking and caressing mine, causing me to moan. When I did one of his hands went to the side of my neck and he slowly moved it down the rest of my body placing it firmly on my hip.

I brought my self closer to him, getting more into the kiss, and the feel and taste of Edward, as it filled all of my senses. I began running my fingers through his hair and he moaned, and took my bottom lip into his mouth.

We finally had to break our kiss to breath. I began struggling to catch my breath as Edward starting kissing all along my neck, his warm breath fanning it.

When my breathing calmed down, I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and urged Edward to move, so that he was positioned between my legs. I wrapped them around his waist when he moved, his face was still buried in the crook of my neck, and he was planting light kisses up and down my skin there. I let out a sigh and he moved his face to mine smiling and began planting chaste kisses on my lips.

His lips suddenly froze, staying on mine, and he slowly moved them. "You want to go closer to the water?" he murmured in my ear, kissing it, which caused me to shiver from the sensation. He looked at me waiting for my answer and began planting kisses all along the edge of my jaw.

"Mmmm. Yeah I'd like that. We better see if Alice wants to come" I told him. His lips left my skin and we both looked over at Alice, she was still talking on the phone. When she saw us looking at her, she waved and held up five fingers, signaling to give her five more minutes.

We both laughed at her, shaking our heads and then headed over to the water. We ended up going far enough so that our feet were in the water. Edward rolled up his pants. We sat down at the edge of the water and I splashed my feet in it some, enjoying the feel of the cool water against my skin. I took off my hat, which was starting to irritate me and sat it near me in the sand. There was a lot of sand in my hair so I shook some of it out and noticed there was some in Edward's hair too. I spent some time trying to extract the sand from his hair and got most of it out.

He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him and he smiled at me kissing the top of my head, as we stared out at the water. He began humming a song I recognized and I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his voice and the waves.

When his song ended I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was watching me; he smiled when I looked at him.

"Bella I was thinking…" he started, as he began to run his fingers up and down the skin of my arm. I looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

"that maybe we could go out on an official da…" he started smiling, but was interrupting by Alice coming over and greeting us.

"Hey you guys. Sorry about that back there" she said joining us. She looked remorseful and slightly guilty.

"It's okay" I said giving her an assuring smile.

"Yeah" Edward agreed, putting his arm around his sister and hugging her to him.

We ended up staying in that spot for a while splashing each other, watching the waves and the sun start to set in the sky. Everything felt perfect and just like old times as we all laughed and joked around. Only now I had my Edward and there was no more hiding how I felt. He was mine to kiss, hold and love now. I found myself wishing that we could just stay in this moment, the three of us together.

Finally the water was starting to get cold against our feet and Alice was starting to complain about being cold, so we got up from the water, grabbing our shoes from the sand. We were all still pretty wet from splashing each other, so we decided to sit in the sand and dry off before we got back in the car.

Edward and I went back to the spot we were in before as Alice dashed off to her car to get something. A few minutes later she came back with three towels in her hand.

"You had towels? I asked when she came over with them.

"Yep" Alice said smiling, and handing both of us one.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Edward asked her as he took his, probably thinking about the fact that we had been laying in the sand earlier.

"You didn't ask" Alice replied in her bell-like voice nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders. Edward reached out and tickled her, and she immediately swatted his hand away laughing and wrapping herself up in her towel. There was a pretty good breeze blowing now, and it felt cold like it usually did down here at the beach. Edward had laid his towel down in the sand for us to all sit on and we both wrapped up in mine.

I felt nice and warm with his body so close to mine, even though both our clothes were still pretty wet. I couldn't help smiling.

We all stayed like that for a while, until finally we got dried off and it had become too cold at the beach.

Alice stood up first. So do you guys wanna go to the old diner we used to eat at then hit the mall?" she asked folding up her towel and looking at us.

The diner sounded like a good idea. I was pretty hungry and plus I had missed their food. The diner was one of the only good things about Forks. But I really didn't feel up for the mall today. I looked over at Edward, silently pleading with him to save us. He met my gaze and took in my expression and smiled at me, as he finished folding both of our towels up.

"Uh Alice?" he called to her looking over at her.

"Yes?" she answered, looking suspicious at me and him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could save the mall for another day. I think we're pretty tired and well kind of a mess" he said with a smile looking down at his clothes. I looked down at his clothes too. His pants still had dried dirt with sand mixed in now too, but his shirt wasn't too bad. Alice didn't look too pleased with having to wait to go to the mall. Edward noticed her expression.

"You can choose any day you want" he quickly told her. She smiled at that, but then I noticed she tried to hide her excitement, so I immediately became worried about what she was up to. When I looked over at Edward he looked worried too.

"Can I choose what we do tomorrow too if we wait?" she asked us with a raised eyebrow

Edward let out a sigh and looked over at me. I bit my lip and nodded for him to let her. She usually chose what we did anyway and me and Edward definitely didn't want her upset with us.

He turned back to Alice with a sigh. "Okay fine deal" he said with a smile. She smiled widely and started heading toward the car.

Edward and I just stood watching her laughing lightly. "So are you guys hungry?" she called to us as she made her way to the car. I could hear Edward's stomach growl next to me at the mention. I couldn't help but look at him and laugh as I grabbed his hand and led him to the car.

****

We made it to the small diner in about twenty minutes. It still looked exactly the same inside and out even a lot of the waiters and waitresses were ones we had known forever, so they were pretty excited to see us, asking us about school and how everything was going so far on our own. We were lucky enough to be able to get our old favorite table that we always used to sit at when we came. It was toward the back of the diner and in the corner by a window.

It was a booth. Edward and I sat across from Alice. He moved in close to me his body pressed against mine and he put his arm around me causing me to smile widely.

We all ate a pretty big dinner.

Alice ordered some enchiladas and Edward and I had a bacon cheeseburger and shared a large fry and a vanilla shake. When our order came Edward immediately opened the lid on the shake and dipped one of the French fries in as I watched in shock. I was even more shocked and slightly afraid when he brought the fry to my mouth telling me to try it. He said that a friend had made him try it in New York and that it was really good. So I gave in, unable to say no to him and he was actually right. It was delicious and we ate the rest of our fries like that taking turns dipping them and feeding them to each other.

Alice watched us the whole time grossed out. Edward and I couldn't get her to try it no matter how many times we tried. Finally when there were only a few fries left we gave up and told her that she was missing out, causing her to laugh probably doubting it.

Edward had kept his arm around me the whole time we ate and I gladly stayed leaned against him. After we were done eating, I ordered us my favorite dessert here, since I was a little girl and used to come with Charlie. It was berry cobbler. We all shared it and it was just as good as I remembered it. Edward had never liked it that much but he still ate some with me, knowing that me and Alice wouldn't be able to finish it alone. So I fed him some.

****

After we left the diner we ended up going to a movie around our apartment, when we drove back. It was an action flick, we had let Edward pick the movie and he was really excited about seeing it.

We ended up getting back home at 12:45am. When we got out the car Edward and I held hands all the way up to the apartment and even then we still didn't let go. Alice turned to us stretching.

"Okay guys we should get some sleep because we need to get up early tomorrow" she said, looking at us serious and raising her eyebrow. Edward just smirked at her and I bit my own lip trying to stop the smile that was coming. We knew what she was getting at.

"Seriously you guys, you need to go to bed…and get some sleep for real" she told us, emphasizing the last part. "You guys need to be up by 10: 30" she told us with her hands on her hips now.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked really curious now. A huge smile immediately spread across her face, when I asked the question.

"The carnival is going to be here tomorrow and I want us to go and get there early!" She said excitedly. I smiled too at the thought of going to the carnival. It would be really fun and Alice and I always usually went on the first day they came and early so that we could ride everything we wanted, before it got too crowded. I looked over at Edward and he seemed pretty excited about the idea too.

"So rest up and get up early and don't make me have to come get you guys!" she said with a frown. Edward and I both tried not to laugh but failed.

"Okay Alice, we'll be up and ready on time." I assured her with a smile, speaking first once my laughter stopped. I made sure not to promise that we'd go to sleep right away though. Edward and I had something we needed to finish.

"Yeah" Edward agreed.

She looked at us skeptical, and then finally rolled her eyes. "Okay just be up you two"

"We will" I promised her again.

She nodded at us and then said good night and headed toward her room. Edward and I said goodnight to her and stood there, watching her leave silently. When she went to her room and we heard her close the door we looked at each other, not saying anything. I realized I was still holding his hand and had never let go of it since we had gotten out of the car.

I finally smiled at him and he smiled back. I started to head toward my room, leading him with me…………..

******************************************************************

_A/N: Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this nice long chapter. I can't wait to hear what you guys thought. Hmm…I wonder what Edward and Bella will be up to tonight *wink* LOL so please Review…and I promise to get the next chapter out quicker. I could use the encouragement :)_

**Please Read: Hey guys I almost forgot I've never done this but I have a poll on my profile asking for your opinion about something dealing with the carnival chapter. It's my first poll and I hope you guys go and check it out I could really use your suggestion and choice…or you could just review or PM me and tell me what you think. So Please go and check it out…it will be really helpful :)**


	14. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter…I think you guys will enjoy this one quite a bit ;) I did say I would update quicker and I did…faster than the last chapter. So enjoy!!!!! It's a nice long juicy chapter.**

**************************************************************************

**Picking Up Where We Left Off**

I was still holding Edward's hand as we headed to my room. I pulled him inside with me and closed the door. The lights were out in my room, so I went over by my bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

Edward's hand was still in mine, he hadn't said anything yet. I slowly turned to face him in the dim light. His face was illuminated by the light. I looked up at him and moved my body and pressed it against his. We didn't speak as we looked at each other. His eyes moved over my face and my lips. Both our lips were slightly parted, as our body molded together. I saw his eyes dart down to where our bodies pressed together.

I took in every inch of his perfect flawless face. I felt his warm sweet breath fanning over my face from our closeness, and his soft pink lips were inches from mine. I also saw the slight stubble that was starting to form on his face. I slowly reached my hand up to his face and stoked his jaw and traced my finger lightly down his jaw, chin, and then to the edge of his jaw; holding his gaze the entire time. My hand froze against his jaw and my eyes went back to his lips. I slowly brought mine to his and we began a slow sensual kiss, filled with the passion and lust that had been building up all day for each other.

There was a certain urgency in the kiss. I sucked his body lip into my mouth and continuously ran my tongue across it. As I did this his hands trailed down the sides of my body and down to my butt. He planted his hands firmly on it and his grip tightened as he squeezed lightly, causing me to moan into his mouth and he did the same. He then took my bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on it before releasing it and his tongue entered my mouth again.

I slightly leaned my body from his, not breaking our kiss and reached between us to the buttons on his shirt. I began slowly unbuttoning it, as our tongues continued tasting each other's mouths. I finally got all the buttons undone and I started running my hands all over his exposed body and then I slipped his shirt down his arms and he helped me take it all the way off. When I heard his shirt hit the floor I began running my hands up and down the smooth muscles of his arms.

I then wrapped my arms around his neck and broke our kiss, as I began planting wet open mouth kisses along his neck. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing my body closer to his. I began sucking the skin of his neck into my mouth and licking it. His grip on me tightened and my name escaped his lips in a whisper.

Hearing his velvet voice whisper my name caused my body to feel like it was on fire with need for him. I brought my mouth to the front of his neck and began trailing more opened mouth kisses along it and down to his collarbone, licking him again. His taste was just so sweet and amazing.

He brought his hands up to my face and brought my lips back to his and began kissing me again. One of his hands went to my hair gripping it and the other to my waist. I moaned and his grip tightened. Both my hands were now in his hair tugging lightly as we kissed.

I began to back us to my bed, our lips still locked. I turned and urged him to back up, until he was lying down on the bed, with me on top of him. I broke our kiss and began trailing kisses all over his chest. I took one of his nipples and sucked it into my mouth. The sound that came from him when I did that showed me that he really liked it, so I did it to the other one. Then I began kissing down the rest of his body and licking a trail down to his belly button and planting a kiss on it. His breathing was coming out loud and rough as I continued my treatment on his body. His hand was still in my hair. I licked his skin above the waistband of his pants and his hips jerked off the bed reflexively.

I climbed back up his body and moved my mouth to his ear. "I think we have some unfinished business and need to pick up where we left off this morning" I whispered in his ear, trying to make my voice as seductive and sexy as I could. I didn't really think I succeeded but his breathing hitched when I said it. I licked and nibbled his ear and kissed down his jaw and finally his lips and moved back down his body.

I slowly climbed off his body and went to foot of the bed. He rose up off the bed some and propped himself on his elbows and looked at me. His gaze was dripping with lust and his lips were parted. I instantly felt that burn in my body again from his stare. I leaned over his body and reached for the button on his pants. I began to slowly undo them. I pulled them down his body, leaving him only in his boxers, which I could see were black in the dim light.

I climbed back over his body again. I licked down the thin trail of hair that started just under his belly button all the way down to the waistband of his boxers, and he let out a long groan. I looked up at him, with my tongue still on his skin and saw that his head was thrown back. I smiled, not believing the effect I was having on him with all of this so far. I brought my lips back to his and he began deeply kissing me, bringing his hands to my face and holding it to his. I moved my hand to his leg and then slowly moved it up to his thigh, then to his arousal.

He let out a loud moan into my mouth, when my hand came in contact with his arousal, through the fabric of his underwear. I felt him instantly harden in my hand and I moaned too. I then brought my hand back up to his face, stroking it as we continued to kiss.

Finally I moved my hand back down his body and to the waistband of his boxers. He groaned when he felt my hand lightly tug at the waistband. I then began to move it down his body, breaking our kiss as I pulled it all the way off his body. I then brought my lips back to his when they were gone. I moved my hand to his arousal and wrapped my hand around him and I felt him twitch in my hand, causing him to break our kiss and let out a low groan.

I moved down his body and my face was directly above his arousal, my lips parted at the sight of him. I was sure he could feel my breath against him. He was propped up again watching me. His breath caught as I began slowly stroking his arousal and his head fell back again.

I began moving my hand up and down the length of his arousal, causing his moans to come out long and drawn out. I slowly brought my lips to the tip of his arousal and planted a kiss on it, causing him to twitch again, against my lips. I then let my tongue dart out and taste him. We both moaned when I did this. I began slowly running my tongue around the tip and up and down the length of his arousal. His moans were coming out much louder now. I was moaning too from the taste of him.

Finally I began to take him in my mouth moaning loudly as he began to fill my mouth. My name escaped his lips in a long drawn out moan as I began to take more of him into my mouth. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I began to move my mouth slowly over him, taking in as much of him as I could and then slowly releasing him until only the tip of his arousal was in my mouth. The sounds coming from him were amazing as I did this.

When I would let out a moan with him deep in my mouth he would moan louder. I kept moving him in my mouth, my speed alternating from slow to really fast. He kept up a constant stream of moans and groans and my name continued escaping his lips, along with a lot of other broken up words.

His hands were tightly clutching the sheets as I continued to suck him, every once in a while his hips would jerk upward, meeting my strokes on him.

When my name escaped his lips in a loud moan and then in a drawn out hiss I knew he was nearing the edge. I began to suck him harder and faster, trying to help him over the edge. Finally his body tensed and my name escaped his lips the loudest it had tonight, as I felt him explode in my mouth, his breathing shaky.

I continued to suck him as his body relaxed, along with his grip on the covers and his breathing was coming out in pants now. I felt him harden in my mouth again and I slowly released him from my mouth and reached over in my nightstand and quickly slipped a condom over him and positioned myself over him and slowly slide down on him, taking him inside me.

We both moaned as I slowly took him in me, his was long and drawn out as he watched me. Once he was fully inside of me I began moving over him slowly, biting my bottom lip and our eyes locked as I did.

His hands went to my waist and he began to help me move over him and we both found a rhythm, as I began thrusting down on him and he met my thrusts. His grip tightened when my thrusts picked up, along with our breathing.

Both of our breathing was loud and erratic, as we both continuously moaned as we moved together. At some points I began to raise myself so that only the tip of his arousal was still in me and then bring myself back down so that all of him was in me again, causing him to let out long drawn out moans. I alternated from long, to fast and slow strokes over him. I stroked my hands down his chest as I moved over him which added to the feeling for both of us.

Our eyes stayed locked on each other for a while in the dim light as I continued to move over him. His gaze was filled with lust and his eyes were hooded as he stared up at me and I was sure mine matched his.

I leaned down and began kissing his lips passionately as we continued to move together. The sensation felt different in this new position causing us to both moan against each other's mouths at the new sensation. I parted my lips against his and took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it, earning another moan from him.

He then let his tongue dart into my mouth and we kissed this way as our bodies continued to move together in unison. His hands were no longer griping my waist instead wrapped tightly around me holding me close to him. Mine were tangled into his hair griping it.

As we both began to reach the edge and I could feel his body start to tremble I began to move faster over him trying to get us both to our orgasm and one of his hands moved to my bundle of nerves and began circling it at a fast pace that matched my thrusts. By this time we were both moaning and panting like crazy.

Finally I could feel that familiar building and Edward's body began to tense along with mine and he moaned my name loudly and we both went over the edge into a powerful orgasm together.

When our orgasm passed and both our bodies began to calm down we stayed connected that way, holding each other tight and both panting loudly trying to catch our breaths. I began to run my fingers through Edward's hair and kiss his chin and chest, still breathing heavily along with him.

His grip around me tightened and he took one of his hands up to my chin and brought my lips to his, kissing me hungrily and passionately. We just continued to hold and kiss each other, our kiss becoming more slow and sensual as time went by.

Finally our kiss ended and I just laid my forehead against his soft lips and wrapped my arms around him too, listening to his breathing and then moving my head down to listen to the steady beat of his heart. We laid there silent, not speaking or breaking this peaceful silence as we just felt and stayed lost in each other, still connected.

I looked over at the clock and smiled when I saw what time it was and how long our love making had went on. It was after 2am now. It was 2: 43am.

I brought my face to Edward's breaking the silence and telling him the time, smiling widely. He smiled too and laughed lightly when I told him and kissed my lips again.

"What time did Alice say she wanted us up?" he asked in a murmur against my lips.

I smiled against his lips and then broke our kiss. "10:15, 10: 30" I told him still smiling and with a content sigh. I laid my head back against his chest stroking it and kissing his nipple, causing him to let out a content soft moan. He stroked my hair softly and sighed.

I looked over at the clock again and decided that we both better get some sleep, so I let out a sigh and reluctantly pulled myself away from his body and moved to lay on my side of the bed.

He groaned softly when I left his body and I smiled and leaned over to kiss his luscious lips softly. He smiled against my lips and started to deepen our kiss more. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Edward we need to get some sleep for tomorrow, before Alice kills us" I told him smiling. He smiled and wrinkled his nose some, making the most cutest face, at the mention of sleep and took a piece of my hair playing with it. I couldn't help but to lean over and kiss his nose and then his lips again. He seemed pretty happy and eager too, when my lips touched his again, and immediately tried to deepen our kiss again.

I had to reluctantly break our kiss again and he pouted and I smiled widely at him, giggling lightly. I snuggled into his body and laid my head on his chest again, using him for my pillow and he wrapped his arm tight around me. I sighed very content and closed my eyes telling him goodnight softly.

I heard him reach for something and opened my eyes curious to see what he was doing. He had picked up his watch and did something to it and sat it back down and turned off the lights.

"Good night and sweet dreams love" he finally said, and kissed my forehead softly.

"Good night I love you" I told him softly, closing my eyes again.

"I love you too" he said in a murmur and brought my lips to his kissing me softly. I rested my head back against his chest, my eyes still closed, smiling as I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Edward filling my mind…………………

*************************************************************

_A/N: Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that…as much as I enjoyed writing it LOL. Talk about making something up huh?! I think I deserve some reviews for this LOL Well pretty please Review and tell me what you guys thought…and the sooner I can post up the next chapter which I'm really excited about. It won't be what you expected trust me. There will be a little treat in store…I guess you can say that's what the chapter is. Okay that's all I'm going to say without giving away too much. But let's just say that Edward has…plans of his own *wink* Review and trust me it will be worth it! Reviews=Quicker updates! It will mean a lot. That's all for now…see ya next chapter! ;D_


	15. MoRninG QuIckie

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter I promised *wink* I think you guys will really like this one. Enjoy!!!

**IMPORTANT: Okay so since my days and chapters are so long it seems like more time has passed. I just wanted to let everyone know that today actually only makes DAY 5. LOL I know it probably definitely seems like more. But this is actually only DAY 5 out of his 14. So hopefully that's a good thing LOL. **

Okay well that's all the important info from me, on with the chapter: D………. P.S: the title says it all Lol ;)

*****************************************************************************

**Morning Quickie**

The next morning I heard an alarm go off, that didn't sound like mine and I felt Edward reach over and cut it off. I sighed not opening my eyes yet, still half asleep. I smiled when I felt Edward's lips against my back, planting kisses all along it. I sighed but didn't open my eyes.

He continued to kiss me, moving his lips to my neck trailing kisses along it. He began to kiss along my shoulder too and I finally opened my eyes. I looked at what time it was and saw it was only 9:15. I stretched and turned to face Edward and he kissed my lips softly.

"Morning" he murmured against my lips.

"Mmmm…morning" I murmured back sleepily, kissing his lips. He smiled against my lips and began to trail his kisses to my chin and down the front of my neck continuing to go lower.

I moaned at the feel of his lips, enjoying him and feeling like I had just awoken to another dream. He moved the covers away from my body and began to trail his kisses down my naked body, causing me to moan louder and tangle my fingers into his hair. My eyes closed and I bit my bottom lip, as I just got lost in the wonderful feeling of his lips.

"You're so beautiful my Bella" he murmured against my skin, causing me to blush and smile at his words.

When his lips came in contact with my breasts he planted kisses all over them one at time and took each nipple into his mouth sucking them, causing me to moan like crazy. When he was done with his treatment on my breasts, he continued kissing down my body and coming back up to trail his tongue down my body too, which felt amazing.

When he made it pass my stomach, he moved down my body and slowly parted my legs putting his head between them and moved to my center and planted a kiss against it and then took his hand and parting me, and darting out his tongue and licking me in a long slow stroke, causing me to moan his name loudly and my hips to reflexively jerk against his mouth. He took his other arm and wrapped his arm around my hips to hold me still, as he continued to vigorously lick me, in long strokes.

"_Oh God Edward_" I moaned as my grip in his hair tightened. He moaned too, when I spoke. His moan created an amazing sensation against me causing me to moan louder. He continued licking me and then he suddenly took my bundle of nerves into his mouth sucking on it and flicking and circling it with his tongue. I gasped at the pleasure and it quickly turned into a moan. I couldn't believe what he was doing to me and the amazing sensations he was creating.

I tried to quiet some of my moans knowing, we weren't here alone, but he was driving me crazy with his mouth and tongue on me like this. Edward continued to move his tongue in so many different ways against me, keeping me moaning and saying his name constantly, and moaning with me too.

Finally I could feel that familiar building inside of me and I gasped when I felt one of Edward's fingers enter me and start to move inside of me as his mouth continued to move against my bundle of nerves. I moaned his name again completely lost in the feel of his mouth combined with the feel of his amazing fingers.

"_Oh God"_ I heard myself gasp when I felt him add a second finger and increase his speed, as his moans continued to increase in volume. _"Oh my God Edward"_ I moaned again. I had to be literally pulling his hair now; I was so loss in this intense feeling and so close to the edge.

Finally my body tensed up and I gasped his name as I came hard against his fingers and mouth. His fingers continued moving inside of me as along with his mouth, making me almost literally scream as I rode out my orgasm.

I was biting my lip so hard I was worried it would bleed, from trying to quiet my loud moans, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that right now. All that mattered was my Edward and the amazing way he was making me feel and causing my body to react to him.

When my orgasm finally passed and my body started to calm down from that intense orgasm, my breathing was coming out in erratic pants. His finger finally stilled inside of me and was replaced with his mouth and he began to vigorously lick me again lapping up my juices and causing me to both moan and gasp at the sensation and at what he was doing, along with the amazing sounds coming from him as he did.

"_Mmmm…You taste so good baby….so good" _he murmured against me, causing me to whimper his name at his words.

After a while his tongue finally stopped moving against me and he kissed my center a couple of times and finally moved his head from between my legs. I watched him looking down at him breathless and completely overwhelmed by what he'd just done.

He smiled up at me and I watched almost moaning at the sight of him as he slowly sucked his two fingers he'd had moving in me, moaning too as he did.

He slowly removed his fingers from his mouth and stared down at me climbing up to hover over my body and brought his lips to mine, kissing me hard and passionate. I kissed him back with so much passion and wrapped my arms and legs around him bringing him closer to me and tangled my hands in his hair.

He held me tight and then let his soft magic hands glide down my sides, caressing my skin there. He suddenly moved one of his hands, and I heard him reaching for something on my nightstand, not breaking our intense kiss. I parted my lips against his and he let his tongue enter my mouth and we both moaned as our tongues tangled and we started kissing each other hungrily.

I felt him raise his body from mine ever so slightly and I moaned long and drawn out as he entered me and my grip on his hair reflexively tightened.

We were both moaning into each other's mouths as he began moving in me in deep slow thrusts and I moved to meet his thrusts with my own. He felt so good inside me. I wished we could just stay connected, this strong and powerful way. Without him I felt so empty, he completed me and I just felt surrounded by _Edward._

We just continued to move with each other in slow thrusts, just feeling and reveling in the feel of each other and being connected this way, our lips staying locked and our tongues tangled; Our kissing slow and sensual.

_We weren't having sex we were making love._

We continued our slow love making for quite a while and then I began to feel that familiar building inside of me and moaned again into Edward's mouth.

He finally broke our kiss only to let his lips kiss all down the side of my neck and my collarbone.

"Mmmm…I'm so close baby are you?" he asked me in a moaned low murmur, causing me to moan at his words.

"Yes" I said nearly whimpering my answer. He crushed his lips back to mine, kissing me hard and passionate. We both weren't going to last much longer.

"_Oh god cum with me baby_" Edward moaned against my lips, letting his tongue enter my mouth again, when my lips parted against his, to moan at his words.

Immediately my body obeyed, and I came hard and Edward following right after me. Our bodies stilled and we held onto each other for dear life as our intense orgasms overtook us, moaning each other's names and continuing our kiss.

Finally our bodies calmed down some, recovering from our orgasm and we reluctantly broke our kiss afterwards, breathless and gasping for air. I felt both extremely exhausted and yet extremely relaxed after that.

"Morning Quickie" Edward said smiling and started planting soft light kisses along my neck again.

I gasped at that and let out a small giggle. "_That_ was a quickie?!" I asked shocked and amazed. He moved his lips from my neck to grin widely at me and nodded, giving me his sexy crooked grin and then started kissing down my neck again, when he suddenly groaned. "What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned as I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me and smiled and then kissed my lips softly.

When our kiss ended he sighed. "It's time for us to get up and get ready" he told me sighing again. I looked over at the clock and groaned too. It was 10:12a.m now. I felt exhausted and just wanted to curl up in Edward's arms and go back to sleep, but that was definitely not an option.

Edward smiled and stroked my cheek and ran his thumb over my lips and I smiled against his thumb and kissed it.  
"Baby, you can rest some more and I will come back for you. Sorry for cutting your sleep short" he told me softly, smiling and looking slightly guilty.

"Mmmm…don't be sorry. That was magical" I told him smiling widely and biting my bottom lip. He smiled and kissed my lips once more letting his lips linger on my mine and then reluctantly got up from the bed, stroking my cheek and headed over to slip on his boxers.

I watched him not wanting him to leave. He smiled at me and then went over to the door, blowing me a kiss, causing me to smile widely at him and then left the room closing the door behind him.

I sighed when he was gone and then soon after drifted off to sleep for a short few moments, with my head filled of thoughts of Edward……….

_********************************************************************************_

_A/N: Okay so I am incredibly sorry for my super long disappearance. I hope I haven't lost you guys and that you enjoyed this chapter and that somehow it made up and is a good enough comeback. But trust me I haven't given up on this story and I have a lot planned and a long way to go…it's going to seriously get more and more interesting. So I could seriously use the reviews to know what you guys think. That's what actually encouraged me to get this chapter out. So please don't be mad at me and pretty please Review! :)_


End file.
